Eternal
by Shinku no yuki
Summary: There was only one thing stopping them from being together for eternity...HarukaXJuuri/RidoXJuuri
1. Chapter 1: A Two Sided Coin

A Two-Sided Coin – Chapter 1

_Juuri_

The soft sounds of heels against the polished wooden floor reverberated throughout the hallway, click clack. Juuri screwed up her face each time her shoes made the incessant noise before intelligently deciding she could face her mother's wrath and slipped off her bright red heels. She would much rather wear something more comfortable but her mother would have none of it for the cocktail party. Since Juuri was already going to be seriously reprimanded for leaving without permission, she reached up with one pale arm to undo the ribbon holding her hair in a tight bun. The matching red ribbon fell to the floor as her russet hair came down through a river of silky ringlets to rest on her straight, pale back. Juuri couldn't help but chuckle lightheartedly when she thought of the grueling hours her mother had put into styling her locks that morning.

A jungle, she had called it, not wavy but not completely curly either, but all in all, a complete chaos to fashion.

During her musings, Juuri took a strand, twirled the piece around her finger as she walked aimlessly down the hallway of her bedroom trying to find the solace she could not around strangers. Even after the many lectures and classes her mother had made her attend, she still didn't understand the significance in putting on a good front while talking to people she had never met. Her delicate fingers trailed over the walls, running over paintings of vampires centuries before her generation, dust flying in the air from decades of poor housekeeping. Each painting hung on the wall stared down with their formidable gazes as she grazed the texture with her ashen fingertips. Each person depicted in the artworks peculiarly bore a resemblance to her, all of them having inherited the basic Kuran traits: dark auburn hair, milky brown eyes with long sweeping eyelashes, and fair pallor skin. In the decades she had been alive, Juuri had never met a single person hung in this hallway, they were already long forgotten, a name that had merely been blown away by the sands of time. However, the position these vampires held was something not so easily effaced and one day Juuri would have to assimilate such a position. With that piece of information in mind, she found certain solitude within the paintings knowing that they too had once shared the apprehension she was now feeling. They had too felt the intense burden of the world upon their broad shoulders and hundreds of thousand of lives that could be obliterated at their will. It gave a chilling feeling, a mental struggle between power beyond the wildest imaginations and the fear of being tainted by hunger. Sometimes Juuri had often wondered where she would be if she had not been born as a Kuran. But she had been and there was no way to change it.

It was the fate of all Kurans, she would just have to learn to accept it: The leader of the entire vampire race.

The faint sounds of footsteps made Juuri stop cold. If it was her mother, she would most definitely be dragged back into that pit of hell, and Juuri was not going back to talk to a man twice her age about topics she could care less about. In an act to save her own behind, Juuri swiftly picked up her red heels and scurried to turn into another hallway with a nearly unworldly speed natural to vampires. The lighting made her shadow cast behind her, and for that she was grateful. One less thing to give herself away.

Since breathing was optional to those of her kind anyway, Juuri immediately held her breath, not wanting something as simple as air passing to her lungs to be the reason that she would be forced to awkwardly smile again.

Juuri heard her pursuer's footsteps amble closer. A rough click clack reached her ears, but it sounded nothing like her mother's heels. Strangely enough, Juuri identified the sound to be…men's shoes. There was a small break in the continuity of steps before it picked up again, walking ever closer to her hiding place. When her pursuer was but a foot away from turning into the corridor, she (or perhaps he) turned and left, the footsteps growing fainter until that too faded into oblivion. The air she had been holding in her chest cavity came out in one large exhale. Juuri was about to do a small victory dance when her body went rigid, all senses on high alert. Somebody was behind her. Even with her immediate realization, she didn't have time to turn around before an icy breath blew across her bare neck.

Juuri let out an involuntary shudder when a smooth voice whispered in her ear, "Not a big advocate of parties are you baby sis?" It was if each word had been licked by the rays of the golden sun, making Juuri blush involuntarily. She shook off the reaction, refusing to give in to the tempting bait dangling in front of her.

Instead of answering, Juuri replied icily, "You have three seconds to back off before I kick you in the shin."

Her trailer made no attempt to move out of the path of her wrath. "Cranky today baby sis?"

_Baby sis._ At that, the calm, rational part of Juuri's conscience snapped. She spun around, creating a flurry of red from her matching dress to face her older brother, Haruka. Mother had always commented how the two of them looked like a mirror image of the other. Gazing now at Haruka's identical murky brown eyes, Juuri could only grudgingly admit it to be true. Besides the blatant gender difference, the only _visible_ discrepancy was her long wavy-curly hair and his short stick-straight hair. Visible being the key word. Juuri could think of infinite disparities just beneath the surface of his perfectly sculpted face. In short, Haruka was an arrogant, self-indulgent, pighead of a brother, which was why Juuri needed to kick him. Hard.

She swung her bare foot in the air, hoping to connect it to something that would hurt _real_ badly. In mid-swing however, two strong pale hands clasped onto her ankle, hindering it from reaching its pinpointed destination.

A cocky grin spread across his face, which only made Juuri more irate. "Now, now sis, violence is never the answer," came the silky voice.

Juuri ground her teeth, trying to wring her foot out her brother's grasp. No such luck. "Let go of my foot Haruka."

"I really wish you'd call me onii-san, like other little sisters do to their big brothers," Haruka said exasperated, "It really makes me depressed baby sis." His lips curved downward, lower lip pulled forward into a puppy dog face.

Juuri managed to stick her finger in her mouth while standing only on one leg, obviously repulsed. "You don't deserve the respect. Pigbutt."

Again she jerked her foot, this time the force being strong enough to pry it out of his grip. Unfortunately, it resulted in Juuri losing the balance she had carefully maintained and sent her toppling to the cold marble floor.

She heard a soft chuckle above her as a milky-white hand appeared in front of her face. "Always the clumsy one aren't you baby sis?" Haruka said, leaning down so they were eye to eye. At close examination, Haruka truly had a certain ethereal beauty. They both did, even to the vampire world where exquisiteness was as effortless as breathing. She knew for a fact that Haruka was courted nonstop to the point where it seemed as if he had a new piece of arm candy every week. Juuri couldn't say she was any different. It was truly an oversimplification to say that she was never without a dance partner at parties.

"You're staring," Haruka stated.

Juuri turned away, blushing, a faint tinge of pink adorning her otherwise white cheeks. "Says who? I was only contemplating on how you found me."

Again, he chuckled and reached into his pocket and produced a monochromatic red ribbon, the same one that Juuri had dropped when she had let her hair down earlier. Haruka dangled the strip in front of her, silently mocking. She glared at Haruka but reluctantly knew how dense it was of her to be so inattentive to her surroundings. She swatted his hand away, making an effort to stand up without Haruka's help but halted abruptly when he leaned in next to her ear.

"And besides, baby sis, we're vampires. I could sense you as soon as I turned the corner," Haruka whispered into her ear, his voice holding an unmistakable smile as he talked. "Like I said, always the clumsy one."

If she could have, Juuri would have blushed a deeper red, something closer to crimson than her rose-colored cheeks that were partly (or mostly) due to the amount of blush her mother had put on her before the party.

Juuri had only one word for him. It described everything. "Pigbutt." She raised he hand, intending to slap him hard across the face but a whiny, high-pitched voice stopped her.

"Oh Haruka, I know you're there babe…"

Almost immediately, Haruka straightened himself, pulling Juuri up along with him, too much of her own protesting. He patted himself down and took a step away from Juuri, anguish visibly displayed on his flawless features. He pulled his own annoyance off his expression, and rounded the corner, his lips pulled upwards into an award-winning smile. Juuri followed dutifully behind, not wanting Haruka to divulge any fallacious information. Because he would do just that.

"Haruka!" The girl pulled Haruka into a feeble embrace, her thin arms wrapping possessively around his neck. Looking up, the girl glared at Juuri, throwing poisonous daggers in her direction but not daring to speak out of place to a Kuran.

There was a certain smug satisfaction in knowing that being a Kuran had some useful benefits.

"Why are you here…?" Haruka said, pulling away gently. Juuri choked on her own saliva, bemused at the fact that Haruka didn't even respect the girl enough to remember her name.

The girl scrunched up her face and pouted, the shiny lip-gloss making her lips far too full. "I was looking for you babe, you left me all alone and I didn't have a dance partner."

Juuri snorted quietly. Didn't have a dance partner? More like _couldn't_ find one. She didn't understand what Haruka saw in girls like this. Each one was always the same, wearing extensive makeup when vampires were naturally graced with flawless skin and dresses that hung dangerously low. When she thought about it, the only way Juuri ever noticed a difference was their hair and eye color. This one had straight platinum blonde hair with blue-gray eyes.

Haruka reached up with one hand and stroked the girl's cheek, tentatively and what appeared lovingly. Juuri knew what was coming up next; she had seen it herself over a dozen times. He would first fabricate an excuse with a tacky pickup line incorporated into it.

"I'm sorry, I was going back to my room to pick up something." Haruka started, "But then I got lost in your eyes." _Bingo._

Then he would present the girl with a usually expensive gift.

"Here, my sincerest apologies." He reached into his suit pocket and handed the girl a handkerchief. On the left hand corner, monogrammed in small letters, were Haruka's initials. Juuri unmistakably knew that the handkerchief was worth a hefty sum and no doubt the girl understood that too. _Bingo._

Finally, the girl would squeal and melt in Haruka's arms, anger long forgotten.

Right on cue, the girl squeaked, a sound so high-pitched it should have broken windows. Haruka held her in his arms. _And yet another's taken the bait._

"I feel like the luckiest girl ever Haruka, thank you so much," she breathed into his chest.

Juuri scoffed, if only the girl knew how many before her had said the same thing.

_**.**_

The chilling autumn wind wrapped its shaky arms around Juuri's petite form, pushing her another step outside. She wrapped her arms around her body, wishing she had worn something more season appropriate than the tiered bright red satin sleeveless dress her mother insisted on, but continued to walk out onto the balcony. Braving the weather was better than returning to the dance floor, she decided. Naturally, Haruka blackmailed her into returning to the party so Juuri had no choice but to oblige. But it wasn't as if she was totally going to get off the hook either. Juuri swore that her mother had shot her plenty dirty looks since she came back. An incredibly long bathroom break, Juuri determined, was the best way to escape her mother's wrath. Even her mother wouldn't be so cruel as to lecture her on not having a bladder made of steel. Juuri chuckled at this, her laughter carried away with the ever-strengthening wind.

Without warning, an expensive black blazer was thrown over Juuri slim shoulders. She recognized the jacket immediately, identifying the Kuran family insignia visibly sewn on the breast pocket.

"Mother would scold you if you got a cold Juuri," a soothing masculine voice said beside her. Each word came drifting out with a small puff of cold air, tinting the phrase with a husky undertone.

The edges of Juuri's lips twitched into a small smile. "Vampires don't get colds Rido-niisan," she replied matter-of-factly.

"You mean it is highly improbable, but it's still possible."

"But even if I got a cold, Mother wouldn't notice. Looking imperfect isn't our thing."

Rido raised his hands in defeat. "All right, all right, you win Juuri."

Juuri looked up at her older brother, Rido, and beamed at him. Even after being with him for all of her life, Juuri still couldn't help but be amazed every time she saw him. His shoulder length curly hair was currently pulled back into a low ponytail, exposing his strong flawless jaw line and high cheekbones. Long sweeping bangs partially covered his complete heterochromia, which was by far his most unique trait. Whilst most, if not all, Kurans had brown eyes, Rido possessed eyes of different color, one crimson and the other sapphire. It was rather intriguing; obtaining something that was so rare in the Kuran bloodline that it hadn't been seen for over 10,000 years. Juuri, like many others of her kind, couldn't help but stare in amazement and wonder.

"Juuri, Juuri. If you're going to stare at my heterochromia, could you not make it so blatantly obvious?" Rido stated, a smile hidden in his voice as he ruffled her hair.

There was something about the way he worded his jokes that didn't make Juuri want to punch Rido in the gut. Maybe it was the gentle glint in his eyes that girls fell head-over-heels for. Perhaps it could have also been how Rido's jokes never crossed the line of playfulness into downright humiliation. Or it could have just been the way that Rido just always seemed to care for her well being, no matter the case. Juuri had always wondered how her brothers, two people who shared with same blood, could be so different. They were literally two sides of the same coin, polar opposites.

Juuri half-smiled. "I'll try not to Rido-niisan."

"Always the sarcastic one aren't you Juuri?" Rido stepped forward, furthering his exploitation to the increasing turbulence. He appeared to disregard the bitter cold completely, even when he wore nothing but a dress shirt. Juuri tugged the blazer tighter around her shoulders and proceeded after him.

"I try," she replied, keeping her light-hearted tone even when she sensed that the conversation was taking on a more serious note. Vaguely, Juuri was aware of the song transition on the dance floor behind them. The calm, almost eerie waltzing music floated onto the balcony.

Distracted by the uncanny music, Juuri nearly tripped over her heels when Rido suddenly whipped around and crushed her into a tight embrace. Juuri stood, frozen, not daring to breathe. She could distinctly smell the blood flowing beneath his ashen skin and the pungent scent was driving her senses insane. He rested his chin on the top of her hair, breathing deeply. Undoubtedly, the scent of her blood was pushing his limits as well. Fortunately, they both had many years to control their thirst, so the simple embrace was nothing to lose restrain over.

Finally, Rido was the one who broke the silence. "If it were anybody else, I would have refused."

His voice was barely above a whisper, but Juuri heard every word as if he were shouting it. Instantly, she knew what Rido was referring to and it made her stiffen visibly. Marriage. Being one of the few pureblood families left, Kurans almost always intermarried. Having none of the complications of the human race, brothers and sisters could marry freely. Whatever it took to keep a line pure. Since birth, Juuri had always been taught that she would someday have to marry one of her brothers. At the time, she thought the idea was absolutely absurd, but now, she understood the significance of keeping the pureblood line. Nevertheless, it was still a touchy topic to mention.

Noticing her inability to speak, Rido broke the embrace, just as the music was changing yet again. It was now upbeat and perky.

"I promised a young lady that I would dance with her, please excuse me Juuri," he said, a sad smile playing his lips as he turned to leave. Soon, he was gone, blended in with the crowd of vampires doing the foxtrot.

Juuri let out a breath she realized she had been holding as relief flowed through her system. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two brown orbs staring at her. In a blink, those eyes disappeared, but Juuri unmistakably knew who had been spying on her. Haruka had watched the entire scene and Juuri wasn't sure, but there had been a look in his eyes. A look of jealousy.

* * *

_Hello, hello! Back from the grave :) Summer has officially started, yay! For you guys, that means that I'll have more time to write, so expect sooner updates (I hope...)_

_This is my new story, something I've been thinking about doing for quite awhile. I promise this time that there will be no OC's :) Everything will be VK characters :) I hope you guys don't kill me for making Rido nice but I thought that he couldn't have been born evil, so he must have been a good guy at one part of his life. Well, enough small talk, I sincerely hope you guys enjoy Eternal and keep on reading! :)_

_Review please! Feedback is always welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2: Deal With the Devil

Deal With the Devil – Chapter 2

_Haruka_

The carriage rolled through the cobblestone street, jumping over small pebbles and into larger puddles.

The sun's rays kissed the horizon, adorning the early morning sky in an array of fiery appendages. Mornings were slowly growing shorter as the darkness expanded itself across the bright blue sky, consuming the light. For now though, the sun's scorching limbs reined the clear skies, casting the darkness away for a few mere hours.

Haruka watched the rising of the sun as his carriage rolled through the virtually vacant streets with a certain blasé expression marred on his face that could only be deemed as natural to him.

He eventually lowered his eyes from the piercing radiance, as it irritated his sensitive round pupils, and rested his head on his hand, sighing. His attention was now fixated on how the sunlight illuminated his skin in such a way that it shone with an unnatural luster, a glow that obscurely reminded Haruka of the girl who's heart he could not win.

Juuri.

Although to all others, it would have seemed that Haruka's attention was still latched on the perplexing splendor of his skin, his thoughts had drifted toward that cocktail party, one week ago. The words of his older brother, Rido, still rang clearly in his head, as if the man was whispering it ominously in his ear.

_If it were anybody else, I would have refused. _

Thinking about it, a week later, hadn't neutralized the tension he felt that first day. Haruka forced himself to noticeably relax but only, in part, succeeded.

He knew as well any other vampire desperately courting Juuri that she was destined to become Rido's fiancée. Her fate had been sealed long before she was born. Haruka's future, on the other hand, was largely undecided.

A pureblood couple's second child was usually planned to be the first's future spouse, bloodlines could steer clear of tainted blood that way. So one could say that the King and Queen were devastated when Haruka was born. For his mother, it meant more agony, both mental and physical. Vampire births were always conducted with the utmost care and concern, both for mother and the fetus. The mother herself would be put through severe trauma as the fetus sucked on her life force, slowly but steadily draining it. If the mother could not bear the child any longer or the baby had sucked away most, if not all, of the life force, then both would be lost and waste away. Vampire births were, understandably, the most difficult of all creatures but as one the last surviving pureblood families, the Kurans needed a wife for the heir. Thus, Juuri was born after nine months of wary planning and twelve hours of intense labor.

After Mother, Haruka had been the first person to witness Juuri's coming into the world. He had fell in love with his baby sister almost immediately. Even now, riding in the dim, dreary carriage, his vivid memory of her brought a certain smile to his features, one so rare that Juuri was just about the only person ever to behold such a smile.

Haruka pounded his fist against the frame and a loud shudder passed through the walls of the flimsy human-made carriage. He was clearly agitated, another emotion that was hardly ever in his expressions. It wasn't reasonable that Rido would have Juuri as his fiancée simply because he was the older sibling. Haruka wouldn't allow it. He had made up his mind. Somehow, he was going to defy destiny and get his shot at winning Juuri's hand.

Just as Haruka made his resolve, the carriage began to slow down until it finally eased to a full stop. He peered through the dark veiled curtains and gazed at the Kuran mansion, monstrous in size with two magnificent wooden doors under a lofty archway guarding the entrance. On the center, bore the Kuran family crest, engraved with meticulous detail, held a spine-chilling vengeance to all who opposed it, and yet was miraculous in its elegance.

The carriage door swung open silently and Haruka stuck a leg out into the open. A butler dressed in black and white held the door delicately while bowing his head courteously in Haruka's direction.

"Lord Haruka," the butler whispered hesitantly, his voice lined with a fear held by all the servants, "Welcome back."

He smiled lightly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. As usual, they bore a deadpan, uninterested glare. He lifted his head to gaze at the unmovable structure before him. The Kuran Mansion was one of the oldest grand structures built, still having the medieval qualities in which it was designed upon.

"I'm back," Haruka whispered back.

Haruka ambled under the archway, the butler wordlessly following suit behind him, careful to keep a precise distance away from the Kuran prince. As he came within distance of the two looming doors, they were swung open as if of their own accord, a succession of maids on each side timidly smiling at him.

"Welcome home Lord Haruka," they all said in perfect unison with no individual voice able to be picked out from the rest. Haruka merely nodded in reply, the signal that they were all dismissed. Without so much as a peep, each maid scurried to return to whatever job they had to postpone for his arrival. A lone maid walked timorously up to Haruka after the hubbub had died, making sure to keep her eyes glued to the swirling pattern on the marble floor.

"I-is their a-anything you need L-lord Haruka?" she asked, flustered, her eyes never meeting his. Haruka raised an eyebrow. By the amount of fear that registered in her voice, he inferred that she was probably new at addressing somebody of his status. He almost felt regretful for the poor girl. Almost.

At that moment, she dared to swipe a glance, catching his unblinking gaze and nearly fainted. However, in that swift exchange, Haruka caught the color of the maid's eyes, and their brown color painfully reminded him of Juuri.

"Where's Juuri?" he suddenly voiced out loud.

"Lady Juuri is currently taking her lessons with the tutor Lord Haruka," the maid answered promptly, redeeming herself from her earlier fright.

Haruka ran a hand through his silken russet locks and murmured mainly to himself, "Good."

Almost immediately, Haruka bared right, strolling down the right-hand corridor. The maid barely kept up with him, her uncomfortable black shoes hindering her from keeping proper pace. She walked behind him in silence until she noticed that he had turned left, in which she inquired, "Do you wish you speak to Lady Kuran, Lord Haruka?"

"Yes," came the instantaneous reply.

"But, Lord Haruka, I'm afraid that Lady Kuran is writing an important letter and she specifically instructed that nobody interrupt her."

He swiftly ignored her.

Not swayed, the maid tried again, "Lord Haruka, it is imperative that you not disturb her." There wasn't a total lack of fear that registered in her voice, but it held a spark of loyalty for his mother's words. Haruka was impressed. This girl had spunk, he'd give her that much. Unfortunately for her, Haruka would not be won over by simple demands, he was going to speak to his mother, and his mind was set upon it.

Had Haruka been paying attention, he would have noticed the maid pick up pace behind him, eventually walking ahead of him. She came to a standstill, an unyielding glare glazing over the fearful undertone in her brown orbs.

"Lord Haruka, stop," she whispered almost inaudibly. Despite the volume, Haruka detected the firm resolution he saw in her eyes in her words as well. It made his heart ache for a certain _sister_ of his.

She spoke again, louder. "With all due respect Lord Haruka, I cannot let you pass. You may be the Kuran Prince but Lady Kuran is the Queen and her words are something I cannot take lightly."

At first, Haruka was shocked. In all his life, no servant had ever spoken to him this way. Heck, no servant even dared to speak more than a sentence to him at one time. And here this maid was, breaking every known protocol to keep Haruka from reaching his mother. Then, Haruka became livid and distressed. The girl reminded him so much of the fierceness he always saw in Juuri that it made him even more dead set on his goal.

And that's when he threw the maid against the wall.

He had hardly put any strength into the throw, but the force was enough to partially chip the paint. For a split second, Haruka felt remorse for his actions, but he shook it off. It had to be done. Still, even deadly creatures of the night had guilty consciousness. He walked up to her half-crumpled body and held out a hand. She promptly ignored it and stood up on her own, patting off her uniform.

"I think I bought enough time," she mumbled, a smile playing upon her lips.

Haruka held a look of bemusement that momentarily diffused into his flawless mask. "What are you talking about?" The maid remained silent and instead held out her hand, indicating that he could proceed. Initially, he was hesitant to advance, wondering what kind of conspiracy his mother had been planning against him, but as moments passed, Haruka picked up pace, reaching his mother's study at the end of the hallway in no time flat. Haruka didn't bother to knock when he reached the study, but instead pulled the curved handles of the doors open in one smooth motion.

The Queen's study room was, like everything else in the mansion, a work of art. The walls were wood with hand-carved designs impeccably engraved on. To the right was a massive window that took up more than half the wall, curtains made of silk held by a tieback on each side. There were gorgeous floral designs sewn on the curtains, again hand-made. To the far wall was a complete bookshelf categorized by author. Each and every book had a leather-bound spine and was hand-written. A single candle was lit in the room, which was set upon the Queen's desk in the center. Haruka's mother sat, regal beauty vibrating off her being, quill pen still in hand, writing the letter on parchment. Her dark auburn hair was pulled into a tight bun with no hair out of place. His mother didn't look a day past 25, although Haruka knew that she was _much_ older than she appeared.

She finally set the pen down and looked up, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow as she noticed the state of the maid's clothing. "I hope my dear son didn't give you too much trouble Hana."

The maid curtsied, her hair falling past her shoulders. "Not at all Lady Kuran. Although I must say that he is a stubborn one."

"I admit that he is," Haruka's mother said, chuckling, "Thank you for stalling him Hana."

She waved her hand, "You may go now. Clean yourself up and take the rest of the week off."

Without a word, the maid curtsied again and left, pulling the doors closed behind her.

"What was that all about Mother? Why did you have to stall me?" Haruka demanded when the doors shut.

The Queen looked at her son and replied simply, "I didn't want anybody to disturb me."

"That's an abused way to keep me at bay!" Haruka threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"I have my reasons."

"For a 3,000 year old vampire, you sure are childlike."

"I could say the same for you my dear son."

"Whatever," Haruka mumbled, walking up to his mother's mahogany desk. He nodded his head towards the parchment, "Who were you writing to that was so important?"

"King Louis XVI," she replied simply. When Haruka gave his mother a scrutinizing look, she continued, "He asked for our help in calming the revolts plaguing France in exchange for the continued secrecy of the Vampire race."

Haruka lips turned upwards into a small half-smile as he leaned against the desk, his back facing his mother.

He spoke to the air in front of him, head tilted somewhat upward, voice reverberating throughout the room. "I hope you wrote that bribing won't work. Those peasants would never believe him anyway. In their crazed obsessions to abolish the hierarchy, their better judgment has been clouded."

"I wrote something of the sort. According to the spies, the King's imprisonment by the leaders of the revolution will take place in a few days. By the time my letter reaches France, he won't be in power and thus be in no position to bribe the Vampire race."

"I never knew you were so devious Mother," Haruka said, latching his attention onto the cuff of his jacket.

She made a sound that sounded something like a snort, only with more poise and grace. "I do whatever it takes to keep our race a secret when people step over the line. King Louis has been trying to bribe us to fund his kingdom for decades. There was never any backing to his threats for fear of being overthrown on accounts of crazed accusations. However, with his kingdom in financial instability, I couldn't take any chances. Who do you think riled up the peasants of France against him?"

Haruka turned his head, bangs sweeping over his dark brown eyes, and gave his mother a blatant gawk. "You _are_ devious Mother."

She ignored the statement and instead leaned over the desk, resting her chin on her clasped hands.

Giving Haruka a knowing look, she said, "My dearest son, you and I both know that you didn't barge into my study to talk about politics. Furthermore, you just returned from business in Spain so I dare assume that you need adequate rest. This must be awfully imperative if you need to discuss it _now_."

Haruka spun around, pivoting on one foot until he faced his mother's shrewd expression. It was becoming progressively harder to keep his façade on straight.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "I'm going to spare you the superfluous details and say this bluntly. I want my chance for Juuri's hand."

Truthfully, Haruka had been wholly prepared to dodge any projectiles that were to be thrown at him. None came. His mother sat with the same, insightful expression on her ageless face. She soon became immobile as a stone, but her eyes never left Haruka.

In the back of his mind, there was a faint tugging that urged him to prostrate himself before his mother, but Haruka disregarded it effortlessly. Other purebloods had a level of tolerance against the sensation, but all other creatures, mortal and immortal alike, fell pray to a purebloods commands with that feeling. For that very reason, purebloods were lethal and born with unimaginable power.

After a lengthy blanket of silence had covered the room, Haruka's mother finally spoke, unruffled and even as a gentle wave caresses the shoreline. "You were right about the bluntness, but I can't say I'm surprised."

Haruka was taken aback. Of all the possible outcomes he had played out in his head, this was definitely not one of the ones he anticipated. To any bystander, Haruka's affections for his younger sister was was clear as day, but his mother was never home to witness it. As the Queen of the vampire race, Haruka's mother was an occupied woman. When he was but a toddler, Haruka would have been fortunate to catch a glimpse of his mother every week. Over the years, he had progressively grown accustomed to the absence of a maternal figure in his daily life. Haruka never thought his mother knew what complications her offspring had to deal with, that she was simply so engrossed into her political role that the parental role had been overshadowed.

"I may not be at home very often Haruka, but what kind of mother would I be if I wasn't involved in my children's personal lives?" That knowing look flashed across his mother's face again. Her intuition was starting to freak Haruka out.

"But in all seriousness, my dear," she said, leaning forward, the twinkling of amusement in her eyes dimming, "I hope you realize that Juuri despises you with a passion."

"I know that," Haruka mumbled acrimoniously.

His mother raised an eyebrow. "And you're still intent on winning her over?"

"Yes." The other eyebrow joined the first.

"Haruka," the Queen began, finally leaning back in her chair, expression strictly solemn, "I give you two weeks."

"Thank you so much Mother…wait, what?"

Haruka's mother chuckled, all seriousness replaced by delight. "You heard me, dear. Two weeks. Two weeks to persuade Juuri to marry you instead of your brother."

"That's not nearly enough time!" Haruka found himself tripping over his own words.

She completely ignored his statement and continued with her explanation, "It's like a game. Convince her in a matter of two weeks and I'll arrange the marriage. If not, the engagement goes as planned. Besides, if you love her as much as you claim, two weeks should be more than enough time."

A lengthy silence followed. Two weeks. He had two weeks to convince his sister who supposedly despises him with all her being to marry him. If he had been a passerby witnessing this exchange, Haruka might have laughed at the poor fellow. But, _he_ was that poor fellow. And this was far from a laughing matter for him. Everything rested on the next two weeks.

His mother leaned forward once more, an impish smile gracing her exquisite features. "So what will it be, my dear?"

Haruka eyes narrowed. "I revise my earlier statement. You aren't devious Mother; you're downright evil."

"I'll take that as a yes." His mother's smile never left her face.

Haruka could only roll his eyes as he left the study without another word. The two grand doors swung shut behind him. Instinctively, Haruka began to wander the corridors back to his room, too engrossed in his own thoughts to pay attention to mere bodily movements.

However, this caused him to nearly trip over a pair of feet.

Haruka mentally cursed but with his instantaneous reaction, managed to skirt around them without too much racket. He was about to give an earful to whoever was as stupid as to sit in the middle of a hallway but noticed to whom the pair of feet belonged too.

Juuri was slumped up against the wall, already fast asleep. Immediately, Haruka's expression softened as he finally took a notice at his surroundings. They were in one of the less occupied passageways, which was ironically located in the wing opposite of Juuri's tutoring lessons. Haruka quietly chuckled. It was typical of Juuri to skip her lessons and hide out in a place where nobody would find her. It was also typical of her to fall asleep on the job.

"Always so foolish, baby sis," Haruka whispered as he leaned down to carry her sleeping form in his arms. She barely provided resistance, mumbling a few incoherent words when she was firmly settled.

Haruka began walking, slowly at first, but adjusted to a faster pace that wouldn't wake his slumbering little sister. He was careful to circumvent those that would inform his mother of the situation. Juuri would definitely not enjoy taking more lessons then she already was. Always the rebel.

When he arrived at her room, Haruka felt no reduction in his strength even after having to take the longer path. Glad that she did not have the patience to lock her room, Haruka opened the door and set Juuri atop her bed, delicately. She turned once but otherwise did not wake from her peaceful slumber. Her skin was practically translucent in the pale sunlight that flooded through the window. It was an almost surreal beauty.

Haruka bent over, tenderly kissing her closed eyelids. "I _will_ win you over in two weeks. Sleep well, my recalcitrant angel."

* * *

_I'm deeply sorry to those who patiently waited a month for this chapter to come out. My apologies. Summer's been busier than I expected and I've tried to write as much as I can everyday but...things happen :( Yes, I know, no excuse, so for my extreme lateness, I apologize._

_I wrote the last fourth of the story really fast so forgive me if there are multiple mistakes. Grammar's never been my strong suit. :( That isn't to say that there aren't other grammer mistakes either, you never know with my writing..._

_And I dearly hope that people actually read these A/N's but if you don't, thats fine as well. :) _

_Oh, and, I hope everybody knows what recalcitrant means...I saw it on a practice SAT and I was like, "OMG, I HAVE to use that word! So awesome sounding!". Thus, there is that word. In the last sentence :) Also, I may change the chapter titles, because they don't sound...philosophical enough. :P But anyway, enjoy the chapter and I hope it meets your standards :)_

_Best regards until next time (which is hopefully not in another month...)! Comment/Fav/Alert! Everything is appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: VK does not belong to me, though I wish it did. Alas, the world does not work that way..._

_[Edit]: Sorry. Something not right with the time of day. Had to change...a word. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Unforgivable Sin

Unforgivable Sin – Chapter 3

_Juuri_

The icy evening breeze delicately caressed Juuri's milky petal-like skin, dancing circles around the quietly sleeping beauty. Her eyelids fluttered open, greeted by the wind that had swept past her cheek, leaving a lingering frosty touch. Still weighed down by the grogginess of post-sleep, Juuri struggled to sit up, her long silken ringlets pouring over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her long veil of eyelashes grazed against the hallows of her orbs as she blinked several times to adjust to the lighting. She rubbed an eye with one balled up fist, peering out the open window with the other dark brown sphere. It was past noon, the fiery mass high in the clear blue sky, piercing rays striking through the open window that scorched her tender skin. She turned from the irritating rays as she could not see past the window with it in her way and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet barely brushing the hard wooden floor, sweeping over it like a ghost. She took a step towards the door but paused, realizing she had no recollection of ever stepping into her room to sleep. The clothing she had worn yesterday still clung to her slender form: a simple white sundress that barely passed her kneecaps.

Juuri racked her mind, probing for the reason of this oddity, but only found a vague memory of her slipping into a vacant hallway, far away from her tutoring lessons. She discovered no other images after that would have led to her awakening. Only after a few more attempts she admitted that the situation was a deadlock.

A muted knock resounded from the other side of her door. Juuri immediately dismissed her own thoughts, and clearly said, "Come in."

The door was tentatively pushed open as a maid clad in usual black and white stood outside, her head bowed solemnly. "Did you have a pleasant sleep, Lady Juuri?"

There was a certain way the maid was positioning her body that told Juuri that she could have cared less about the status of her sleep. However, it was protocol to ask, and completely irrelevant or not, no vampire dared to disrespect a pureblood.

For the maid's sake, Juuri kept her answer brief, "It was fine. Is there something you need?"

"Lord Haruka wishes for your presence," the maid whispered, lifting her head for the first time but instantly cast her eyes downward, "Shall I tell him that you are unavailable, Lady Juuri?" The look of loathing must have been apparent on Juuri's face.

After a small hesitation, Juuri replied, "No, its all right. I'll go to see him." If she had declined, her older brother would have persisted until she was at her wits end.

"Yes, Lady Juuri, Lord Haruka is waiting in his room." With that, the maid left, her steps fading into nothing as she descended down the corridor. When her presence disappeared, Juuri allowed herself to let out the small groan she had been bottling up. It wasn't that Juuri despised Haruka, but he sure knew how to drive her up a wall. However much Juuri wanted to entirely disregard Haruka's request, she was reminded of past attempts to do as such and decided against it.

Bedrooms were all scattered throughout the mansion and while hers was located in the western wing, Haruka's, inconveniently, was located in the opposite. In spite of her childish broodings and the intensity of the Kuran Mansion, Juuri made it to the eastern wing within a few seconds.

Haruka was waiting for her outside his room, his lanky form propped against the frame of his door, him leaning languidly against it with a characteristic smirk upon his face. His ochre hair, usually straight, was in tousled, hairs sticking up every which way. The dress shirt he wore was unbuttoned midway, showing part of his lean yet defined chest. Haruka's grin only widened when he saw Juuri cautiously advancing towards him.

When she was within a foot, Haruka reached out, grabbing Juuri's hand and placing a gentle kiss on the supple skin. In response, Juuri let out a small shriek and instantly recoiled, taking her hand and lifting it to strike Haruka's smug face. However, Haruka caught her wrist in mid-slap and used the leverage to pull her closer.

Their faces were but inches away. "You are so harsh Juuri. I get a slap for simply missing you?" His wintry breath blew across Juuri's face, slightly muddling her thought processes. She wringed herself out of his grasp and took a step backwards, shooting daggers at his arrogant expression.

"You deserve a slap because you're being an ass."

"Ouch. That hurt." Haruka feigned a pained look.

"Liar."

"Double ouch." He seized his chest. "You didn't even miss me a tiny bit when I was gone?"

"Not one." Juuri's words were more insensitive than she had intended them to be, but he had earned it for playing with her emotions.

Suddenly, the playful glint in his brown orbs faded. "I see," he whispered with a tone lined with an almost believable unhappiness.

The aberrant genuineness in his appearance made Juuri uncomfortable. She quickly changed the subject. "How did your work go in Spain?"

Haruka seemed to snap back into reality with Juuri's bell-like voice, although his aura only brightened a little with the talk of work.

"Much better than expected," he replied, running a hand through his disarrayed locks, "The situation was not nearly as bad as I had been originally informed. We got rid of the influx of Level E's before they could have caused substantial damage. After that was taken care of, the public settled down and we cleaned up and left. I was lucky to have gotten to Spain before those Level E's decided to actually make conspicuous kills."

Juuri nodded eagerly but held a dejected look as she said, "I wish Father would let me go on business trips like you and Rido-niisan. They seem so much more entertaining than being locked in this mansion." Her brother flinched slightly at the mention of the Kuran heir but he promptly regained composure before Juuri had time to question his motives.

Haruka chuckled lightly at Juuri's statement, reaching out a pat her head. "I'm sure Father would let you out if he didn't hear about how you skip lessons everyday. Those lessons are the basics that'll be useful in the field. Even vampires can't run before they can walk."

"I know," Juuri sighed, waving her petite hand defensively, "But the I'm learning about human history and it's dull to say the least. Mortals are always so greedy and power hungry."

"And if you had learned our history better, you'd know that our kind have the same attributes. Our ancestors did after all, choose immortality and beauty over humanity."

"And we're monsters because of that ultimate sin." Juuri's lips twitched unhappily at the thought, peering at her pale arm in disgust, "Our ancestors were unsatisfied with what God had given to them, wishing their lives were less insignificant and their appearance less inadequate. Most gradually accepted their circumstance, but a handful sought to perfect themselves further, to become, how you say, an ideal human kind. To reach that goal, our ancestors made a pact with Satan and through their greed and vice, sold their humanity for near immortality and eternal beauty. The deal only further corrupted their hearts, turning them into monsters who could only survive on human blood. And because of their perceived superiority, they hunted their once beloved friends and neighbors. When the humans found out, at first, they tried to reason with their friends-turned-amok, but when their species slowly grew smaller by the day, they fought back. The humans brought us to near extinction before our own kind had the intelligence to run away in hiding." Juuri took a deep breath and simmered down from her sudden outburst.

Haruka gave his sister a lopsided half-smile, chuckling under his breath. "Now if you could apply that enthusiasm in learning human history you wouldn't have to stake out in a vacant hallway."

"Hey, I didn't mean to hide out that…" Juuri began. She stopped abruptly, recognizing the knowing glint the Kuran prince held in his chocolate brown orbs as she connected the dots.

The realization hit her. "You carried me to my room!"

"Guilty." He shrugged.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do I need a reason for doing a good deed for my little sister?"

"Yes!" Juuri flushed. She knew from experience that Haruka never had good intentions.

"Hmm," he pondered. "Perhaps I merely wanted to do something nice for you Juuri. Did that ever cross your mind?"

"You never do anything nice for me," she stated simply, reminiscing about her childhood.

Without warning, the pained look returned, more genuine than ever. "Oh really?" Haruka said, turning slightly away from her, "I'll keep in mind not to do anything for you in the near future." With that said, he completely twisted around and slumped back into his room, shutting his door in Juuri's face. She stood there, taken aback, gawking at the closed mahogany door with an appalled look on her face. She knew she must have looked like an idiot standing there, but her brother's expression was flashing over and over again through her eyes, keeping her from uprooting herself from the spot.

There was a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach that was driving her insane. Guilt. She had never felt guilt for Haruka though, so the concept was novel to her.

It was truly something to be reckoned with.

After turning the scene over in her mind a few more times, Juuri made her decision and finally pulled herself away. Her integrity would not allow it as of the current moment, but she would come back later to give a sincere apology.

For now, she needed to clear her mind. Sauntering through the long passageways, Juuri soon found herself standing in front of her favorite spot in the Kuran mansion. It was a large window and through it Juuri could see the seemingly endless forest that surrounded the Kuran mansion. She climbed up on the ledge underneath it and looked out, admiring the radiant glow the sun cast on the individual panes of grass. The afternoon sun burned Juuri's skin, but strangely, she didn't feel uncomfortable under its deadly rays. As always, when she sat by the window, Juuri felt a sense of tranquility that even the burning ball in the blue sky couldn't shatter. Hence, it was always the spot she sought after when she needed a breather.

Her head snapped up abruptly. "Rido-niisan."

He walked up to her, gliding over the marble floor effortlessly. She found herself staring into the depth of his round orbs, a sea of both fire and ice. Today, his hair was down, the curly locks sweeping over his shoulders and framing his face with perfection. His attire was purely business-like, a buttoned up black tailored coat with a cravat tied around the collar of a white dress shirt.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Juuri," he began apologetically, but was cut off by a small shake of Juuri's head.

"Not at all," she replied courteously with a small tilt of her vermilion lips as she gracefully stepped off the window ledge, her movements flowing like crystal clear water. "Was there something you needed Rido-niisan?"

He shook his head, feathery tresses sweeping over his milky features like a mother's hand caressing that of a newborn's cheek. "You merely looked disturbed. Is there something wrong?"

When Juuri hesitated in replying, Rido stepped forward, closing the small gap between them to brush a stray ringlet behind her ear before murmuring, "You know you can confide in me Juuri."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "It's about Haruka…"

As with Haruka, Rido visibly stiffened at the mention of his brother. "What about him?" he asked, his voice lined with a chilling rigidity that wasn't characteristic of his usual gentle persona.

"You see, I told Haruka that he never does nice deeds for me without an ulterior motive and he actually got upset. Now I feel that I've hurt his feelings and I'm not sure how I should apologize," she confided, looking down at the marble floor in embarrassment.

Rido chuckled lightly, bringing her even closer so that their bodies nearly touched. "Don't worry about it anymore Juuri. I'll have a talk with him." His breath blew across her features like a leaf being blown across the surface of a calm sea.

His reassuring words put Juuri's mind at ease and somehow, she started feeling the blanket of sleep slowly descending upon her. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she found it increasingly harder to keep herself upright.

"Wha–" she started, but her voice was heavily slurred so the rest came out in one long gush.

She was aware of her body being picked up and set upon a wide ledge, her face resting against warm glass. When she struggled to sit up, strong hands would gently push her back down as another wave of wintry air blew across her face.

"Don't fight it anymore Juuri, I promise I'll talk to him," came a soothing voice that was distantly familiar to her. However, with her grip on reality becoming increasingly unstable, she could only mumble an incoherent "okay" as she let the drowsiness wash over her.

Before her eyelids fluttered closed, she saw the paled-skin man she found so familiar place a kiss on her forehead before walking down the corridor.

The last image that ran across her mind before she fell into the doze with her cheek against the sleek glass was that of the pale-skins she had so passionately discussed, the ultimate sin they committed against humanity and the price they had to pay because of their greed.

And that she, along with the rest of her race, were still atoning for it.

* * *

_Disclaimer: VK belongs to me, in my dreams :) I only own the plot, thank you :)_

_As promised, I finished the chapter BEFORE the end of the month. I dare say that it was a close race though...I almost thought that I would break my promise. But I did it and now I get to take a short break before starting the next one xD _

_I'm terribly sorry if this chapter is boring to some of you, it...sets the mood? And to those of you who are confused as to why Rido is acting the way he is, it'll all be explained the next chapter (which I hope to get out before schools starts D:) Again, I was really rushing the last part so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors there were. I did skim over it though and found nothing but I was rushing the skimming too xD If something really bothers you, be sure to tell me and I'll definitely change it ^^_

_I'd like to personally thank all those who commented, fav'ed, and alerted, you guys are always the best! :) _

_P.S. To those who noticed, I did change the chapter titles again, and I'm terribly sorry for my fickleness (is that even a word?) on the subject. I just have an OCD about these things...I promise this will be the last time! Unless of course, I find a title that suits the chapter even more...In which case, if you're the type of person who's pet peeve is people who don't keep promises, gomen in advance. :)_

_'Till next time! Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4: His Forbidden Fruit

His Forbidden Fruit – Chapter 4

_Haruka_

_(Warning: Mild biblical reference.)_

Haruka rested his head on a plush pillow that lay on his four-poster bed and closed his eyelids, feigning a stillness that could have been associated with death. He bathed in the faded orange light that had seeped into his room through the closed curtains and let a small sigh escape through his warm but ashen lips.

_You never do anything nice for me._

The simple sentence sent ripples of agony through his heart as it crossed his mind yet the third time. Again, his fists instinctively clenched, clutching onto his silky bed sheet as the blood drained from his knuckles, making them ever paler.

When he was younger and naïve, Haruka viewed Juuri as his forbidden fruit, never to be plucked from his Tree. Both his parents and later Rido etched into him that Juuri's feelings could not waver. With his immature mind, Haruka complied, never showing Juuri any more affection beyond their simple brother and sister relationship. There had been countless of times where he had done a pleasant deed for her but instantly locked away the memory. It had been simple enough to delve into her mind and find her precious trove of memories, to choose the desired images and seal them behind lock and key with a delicate swish of his fingers. Haruka never thought more of it but now the memories of his oppressed childhood brought sorrow to his exquisite features as Haruka continued to flip through different instances in his own mind.

He had only been a puppet controlled by the hands of fate. Father, Rido, and even Mother had merely used him for their advantage. With realization, Haruka saw that as the second born male, he had been walking in Rido's shadow, doing his bidding, and glorifying his brother's image.

Haruka sat up abruptly, staring into the growing darkness descending upon his room with narrowed eyes. "What is it, Rido?"

He emerged from the impending darkness as if he had been part of it, the edges of his buttoned up tailored suit blending and combining with the surrounding shadows. Rido was so much in harmony with the lighting of his room that Haruka had a hard time depicting where the darkness ended and his suit began. With the dimness, he also could not identify his brother's defining features; only his heterochromia was clearly visible. The vivid crimson and piercing sapphire orbs held Haruka's gaze intently, never faltering, radianting superiority.

The tugging sensation he had felt with his mother's unblinking gaze heightened. With each second, he could feel part of his soul chipping away, like crystalline glass slowly shattering as he continued to match his brother's glare with his own.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Rido's scarlet lips. "You've gotten stronger dear brother."

"As with you," Haruka answered with a smile of his own, although it was more scornful than earnest. "Now, Rido, stop circumventing the subject. What do you need?"

Rido's eyes narrowed as his grin disintegrated into a slight frown. "You see, _dear_ brother," he ominously said, marring over the word 'dear' with a thick layer of sarcasm, "I was informed of a certain deed you did for Juuri today."

Haruka blood ran cold as he instinctively took a step to the side for his bed was still behind him. The subtle change in Rido's mood suddenly became vibrant, a threatening aura dispensing throughout the room. A crimson ring was forming around the iris of his eyes that only meant one thing: He wanted to kill.

Haruka took another step to the side, using his hand to search for the opening that he needed. Meanwhile, Rido lowered himself, eyes narrowing into slits, like a predator hunting its prey.

Rido was the great hawk, observing him, the scrawny rabbit, amused by his feeble attempts to escape his pointed claws. Nevertheless, Haruka would not let himself to be trampled so effortlessly.

His eyes narrowed as well.

Rido dove forward with inhuman speed–

–he ducked, leaping sideways out into the open, away from his bed.

Breathing heavily, Haruka turned around. Rido's back was towards him, his body shaking with vengeance. His fingers, like claws, gripped the white sheets, boring multiple holes into them. With a jolt, Haruka realized that Rido was chuckling.

"You were such a good little brother," Rido stated, turning to face him, eyes gleaming with an animalistic passion. "Why do you have to defy my plans now?"

Rido cast him a knowing glare, silently daring for Haruka to voice the evident response to his question.

Against his best judgment and out of smite, Haruka did. "I love her."

As soon as the simple assertion left his lips, Haruka was unexpectedly slammed against the wall. The impact was far from light, Rido's body weight hit home in his chest, sending a bout of coughing to rack through his body. Haruka witnessed his so-called brother straighten himself without any guilt on his impeccable face, and moreover, he was allowed only a few seconds of relief before Rido's strong hand wrapped around his neck, smacking his head back against the ruined wall.

"Look what you made me do dear brother," Rido mocked, indicating towards his soiled suit, "And this was my favorite."

As much as Haruka wanted to fire a bitterly sarcastic comment back, his airways were becoming more and more restricted as Rido's firm hold on his neck tightened. Even as a vampire, oxygen could only be optional for so long.

Rido laughed scornfully at his pathetic attempts to writhe from his grasp. Measured by brute force alone, Rido surpassed Haruka's own strength at least two fold. Still, giving up was out of the question.

His grip tightened. "Your resistance is futile Haruka," Rido whispered into his ear, his frosty breath tickling Haruka's skin. "Even somebody as oblivious as you must realize the difference in our strengths. Give up and maybe I'll let you off."

"No," Haruka whispered, "No."

"What did you say?"

"No." His voice was firm as he stared into his brother's multi-colored eyes without flinching.

Rido's eyes blazed and radiated so much hatred that Haruka could almost feel the icy burn it left in his soul. "I'm through playing games with you," he roared, pushing Haruka harder against the wall, the pointed pieces of stone pricking against his back, "If it weren't for the fact that I still need you, I would kill you. Here and now."

Suddenly, pain shot up Haruka's arm as he felt his flesh ripping apart. Blood oozed from the gash, traveling down the length of his forearm, dripping off his fingertips. He instinctively hissed but ignored the throbbing wound with relative ease. Already, he could feel the injury stitching itself together, his skin cells multiplying at an unnatural speed.

Looking down at the nearly healed wound with amusement, Rido raised one claw-like finger and slashed another long gash down Haruka's arm. As his brother was seething in anguish, Rido leaned down to say, "Maybe I can't kill you, but even our race feels pain."

"And besides," Rido added, his voice impossibly low, an undeniable grin spreading across his face as he said it, "neither Father nor Mother would mourn for your death. You've always been a nuisance to them. A mistake."

As much as Haruka wanted to tell Rido his logic was flawed, in his heart, he knew that it was right. He wasn't supposed to have been born. He wasn't supposed to have existed. He had caused his mother more trauma by having to give birth to a third child because _he_ wasn't supposed to be a boy. Father had made it evident that he didn't belong. Haruka had always noticed the distant way his father acknowledged him and the disapproval so apparent on his features near Haruka's presence.

The grief must have been clearly marked on his face for Rido's next words pierced his heart, as an arrow would cut through the flesh of a soldier. "Yes my dear brother, even Juuri wouldn't…"

Haruka waited for the words that would petrify his soul, but they never came. Rido stopped, mid-sentence, and sniffed the air, casting his eyes towards the door.

He mumbled something under his breath, so soft that even Haruka's heightened sense of hearing had to strain to catch the falling words. "Damn. I thought I put her into a deeper sleep than that." Although perplexed by the odd statement, Haruka soon disregarded it as the pressure on his neck lifted and he fell to the ground, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. The presence of his brother still hung in the air, but for now, Haruka wasn't in immediate danger anymore. An aberrant wind circled around Haruka, gently blowing through his tussled ochre hair.

"You better heed my warning Haruka. Stay away from her. She is and always will be my fiancée." Rido's voice sounded in his ear, as if the man was next to him. However, Rido's physical form was nowhere to be found. When the wind died, Haruka felt all traces of Rido's presence vanish, as if he had never stepped foot into his room at all.

Within a few seconds, a light tap resounded from the other side of the door. Haruka slowly got up, dusting off his dress shirt and did a hasty check up of his well-being. When he decided that he was presentable, he turned the metal doorknob, already knowing whom he would be seeing.

"Hello Juuri," he greeted warily, running an alabaster hand through his silky tresses.

Juuri began to speak but stopped, taking in the worn state of Haruka's clothing, the nearly healed scars down his left arm, and the raspy voice in which he spoke.

Her long, thin fingers reached for Haruka's arm, but he pull away when they had wandered too far. "What happened?" she questioned as her mahogany-colored eyes still lingering on the disappearing wound.

"I fell and scrapped my arm against the bed post." Haruka knew in an instant that Juuri could see through his blatant lie.

"Somehow I doubt that," she said dubiously, giving Haruka a scrutinizing look. However, she stopped, her defined brow furrowing as she wrinkled her nose.

"Has Rido-niisan been here Haruka?" She took a step inside, sniffing the air.

Clutching his arm, Haruka replied, "Yes, why?"

"Oh, I was just going to have a word with him after I spoke with you."

"Why?" Haruka asked absentmindedly, wanting more than anything for the subject to change, and soon.

Juuri's eyes became clouded, her face contorting into one of intense contemplation. She spoke slowly, as if she was trying to remember something on the tip of her tongue. "I woke up on the window ledge, recollecting everything before my conversation with Rido-niisan but nothing following. No matter how many times I attempt to recall the memories, they don't come to me."

The earlier discarded words of his _loving_ brother crossed Haruka's mind.

_Damn. I thought I put her into a deeper sleep than that._

As before, Haruka found it peculiar that Rido would say such a statement. He felt that it was almost as if Rido knew that Juuri would come knock on his door.

No, he had known.

The realization struck Haruka like a blade could slice through the fragile flesh of a human. Rido had erased Juuri's memories and put her to sleep to keep her from interfering.

He opened his mouth to tell his sister the epiphany that had come to him but he stopped. Mentioning Rido would have meant that he could be potentially exposing his situation as well. There was no need for Juuri know things that would only give her concern.

Instead, Haruka quickly changed the subject while Juuri was still in deep thought. "You mentioned that you wanted to speak to me. What do you need baby sis?"

Immediately, her face puckered up as she stamped her foot. "I told you not to call me that!"

"You're not answering the question."

Releasing the full force of her irritation, Juuri heatedly replied, "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have come to apologize. You're nothing but a no good p–"

He cut her off before she could properly insult his integrity. "Apologize?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Juuri flushed, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink as she nodded slowly. Haruka mentally commented that Juuri looked even more stunning when she was embarrassed as the light pink contracted with her pearly white skin quite nicely.

"I felt guilty about upsetting you earlier so I wanted to come and apologize," she began timidly, "But if you're going to be such a pighead about it, I take it back."

Haruka raised his hands up in defense, shaking his head, his brown locks swaying side to side. "No, no, I'm sorry for teasing you so much," he said, chuckling softly. He had always found his little sister to be an especially easy target for his bantering nature.

Looking satisfied, Juuri turned around and began walking away from him. However, Haruka reached out and grabbed her thin pale arm before she could even take two steps.

When she returned his gesture with a questioning expression, he lightly answered, "I never said that I accepted your apology."

"So, do you forgive me or not?" Juuri was certainly addled now.

"I do," Haruka started, watching Juuri's lip curve into a small smile with amusement, "_If_ you accompany me on a little…trip." That smile turned into a frown.

"A trip? What kind of trip?"

Haruka grinned deviously, trying to match the smile his mother had given him a day before. "You'll see."

"Tell me!"

"Sorry, that's physically impossible as of this moment." Juuri scowled while Haruka's amused smirk only grew wider. With her lip set at a thin line, she looked between the two of her hands, as if weighing the different options. When she looked as if she was about to decline, Haruka added, "Do you want me to accept your apology or not?"

Biting her bottom lip, Juuri grudgingly replied, "Fine, I'll accompany you."

_**.**_

"Lord Haruka, I implore you to rethink this situation," the maid beseeched, her voice never rising above the sacred tone. She walked slightly behind the two Kurans as it was required to do so by all servants, but continued to keep up with Haruka's long strides.

Haruka sighed as he ran his fingers through his silken russet locks but continued to take strides in the same direction. "My decision is final. Prepare a carriage at the main entrance." The maid paused for a small moment, the contradictions weighing upon her like a heavy boulder.

"What of Lady Kuran, Lord Haruka? She did specifically request not to let Juuri out of the house alone."

Haruka was beginning to grow tired of the game the two of them were playing. "She's not alone. I will be supervising her."

"I'm sure Lady Kuran implied that she shouldn't be let out of the house even with supervision."

Whipping around, Haruka gave the maid a lethal glare, his mahogany orbs blazing with determination. "You have no right to tell me what my mother thinks."

There was a small tug on the sleeve of his suit. Haruka turned his head and at once, his expression softened at the sight of Juuri. She had opted to change from her usual unembellished white sundress that showed far too much skin for the human world to a cream low-necked gown that opened at the front to reveal the petticoat she wore underneath it. The sleeves were elbow-length with layers upon layers of frills streaming from them. The skirt itself was simple enough, aside from the multiple layers of clothing tacked on to the bodice to produce a fuller effect. Even with the gown pulled tight against her body, it was obvious that Juuri didn't need a corset to generate the thin waist that any human woman would die for. Despite the fashion, Juuri chose to wear her hair down, as it was her favorite style. Each naturally curled ringlet bounced when she walked, pouring over her thin shoulders like a polished river. A truly ethereal beauty.

"You don't have to go through so much trouble Haruka. Go by yourself, I'll just stay home," she said, her bell-like voice lined with concern.

"Enough!" Haruka bellowed, frightening every servant within hearing distance. He turned to the speechless maid and made his demand clear, every word lined with the hidden authority of a Kuran.

"Carriage. Front Entrance. _Now."_

"Y-yes, Lord Haruka. Right away," the petrified maid managed to stammer before scurrying off to find the carriage driver.

Juuri gave Haruka a pointed stare. "If she had been human, you would have given her a heart attack!"

"She'll be fine. We're sturdy creatures," he replied, patting the top of her feathery locks as he ruffled his own.

"I guess," she pouted, "Is this trip really that important?"

"Yes," Haruka answered simply, smiling at Juuri.

_**.**_

As they waited, a verse crossed his mind.

_You are free to eat from any tree in the garden; but you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat of it you will surely die._

The basis of human religion meant nothing to Haruka, as most of the history wasn't true, but the verse resounded in his head, reminding him of his dire situation.

He had eaten from his Tree. His own forbidden fruit.

* * *

_Wow. I am sure proud of myself. Never would I think that I could finish a chapter this quickly. Truely a sight to behold :)_

_In any case, I hope nobody was offended in any way with that biblical reference and the comments thereafter. If I did, so sorry about that. In my defense, there was a warning, so if you didn't believe me, that was your own mistake. The title should have made it quite obvious though, if you could connect the dots. :P_

_Also, I've been meaning to say this for awhile now (you know me...so forgetful), but everybody is clear at what time period this is set, correct? :) If there is any speculation, the French Revolution should make it clear, its around 1789 or so. I'm deeply sorry if the speech isn't from that time, but that would take far too much research and I just don't have the patience for that. I was already racking my brain on describing the fashion. Wikipedia is my buddy :)_

_Anywho, regardless of the possibly obsene reference, I hope the ending didn't feel like it was cut short. I was rushing a bit (as I always am) becaue I was excited that I would be finishing so soon :) It was a real treat. The chapter was going to be longer, but then I realized that writing out the next scene would take up another page, minimum, and I didn't want to have to deal with like 7 pages of a word document. Frankly, that's pushing it a bit, don't you think?_

_I hope the grammar is up to par, although I didn't check the last part of the story since...I was rushing...But everything else should be spick and span. :) If there's anything thats bothering you, give me a poke, and I'll fix it straight away! :)_

_Also, I was planning to use this chapter to announce that I won't be able to update for awhile, but I guess since I finished so early, I can wait until the next chappie. Just in case though..._

_**Announcement:** Due to the start of school (or the nearing of school in this case), I won't be able to update as much. Updates will be even slower than usual (and I admit even that is pretty slow). However, I don't want to put this story on hold since I will be working on it, but I won't have enough time to work on it everyday like I usually do. So, basically, updates = scarse. :( Sorry!_

_Alright. Now that that's done, time to bid farewell! :) 'Till next time! Luna out._

_P.S. COMMENT! FAV! ALERT! :) Your feedback is always most appreciated. Also please tell me if I'm moving their relationship too fast, if I need to slow it down, etc. Basically, you should comment ^^_


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss by Moonlight

Kiss by Moonlight – Chapter 5

_Juuri_

The setting sun flooded the normally bright cerulean sky with brilliant scarlet and orange hues as Juuri squinted her sensitive eyes at the bright flaming ball. Instead, she looked through the opposite window, where the blackness of night was slowly creeping in, engulfing the sun's rays like a slithering snake swallowing its prey whole. If she narrowed her eyes just the precise amount, Juuri could make out the faint outline of the crescent moon, it too withering in silent agony in the presence of the deathly rays cast by its rival, the sun. In this period between night and day, between darkness and light, a small war was blossoming, beautiful to those who were merely spectators, but solemn to those who were the soldiers in this daily war to control the skies. She, being a spectator, thought the clashing sides created a picturesque beauty that was certainly worth admiring.

"Juuri?" Haruka questioned, breaking Juuri out of her reverie, "We're here." She had been so enthralled that she didn't even feel the carriage come to a halt. The door of the carriage swung open silently. The butler that had accompanied them from the Kuran mansion bowed his head as he held the door open delicately with one hand. Haruka was the first to step down from the carriage, his foot lightly tapping against the stones, his elegance and pale form reminding Juuri of a wandering spirit. When it was her turn, Haruka held out a white-gloved hand and she took it, slipping her thin fingers into the mold formed by his palm.

The stolid expression he wore during their entire ride into town melted into a kind and soft smile. It was almost surreal how much Haruka's emotions changed around her, Juuri realized.

"Wait here," he instructed the carriage driver when she was by his side, "We won't be gone longer than an two hours."

The man silently pulled out a silver pocket watch and nodded, "Yes, Lord Haruka."

"Have a safe trip," the butler echoed.

Haruka simply gave them both a stiff nod in return before giving Juuri a gentle nudge forward.

They had arrived in the center of the human town nearest to the Kuran Mansion. Buildings of various sizes, shapes, and colors dotted the sides of the wide cobblestone street. She smelled bread baking in the nearby bakery, saw human children running down the path, and heard the gruff voices of vendors advertising their shops. Whereas stories of formidable dragons, valiant princes, and distressed damsels littered a human child's inner imagination, Juuri had dreamt of strolling through a town, greeting and interacting with humans.

"Everything is so fascinating, so foreign," Juuri whispered, her melodic voice almost drowned out by the collective sounds around them.

Haruka gave her a warm smile as he tilted his head up, observing the protruding darkness. "I take it that you're enjoying this trip so far?"

"Quite," Juuri said, "Though I don't understand why you find it so atrocious to work with humans."

Running his finger through his silky locks, Haruka chuckled, giving Juuri a skeptical look. "Didn't you tell me yourself that humans are greedy, spineless creatures?"

She blinked in response, remembering their earlier conversation as her cheeks flushed to a soft shade of pink. "The humans that are depicted in their tainted history, yes. However, none of the ones here seem to carry those attributes," she said, indicating to the townspeople around her with one petite hand.

By then, several of the men and women nearby had stopped their own duties to stare at the statuesque couple making the progression through their humble town. Men briefly forgot about the wives they had at their hips from gazing at Juuri's perfections. In turn, women temporarily disregarded their husbands that were hard at work from gawking at Haruka's striking profile. Despite the growing infatuations around them, the two were wholly oblivious.

"It's because these people are unaware of the corrupted society they live in. They don't realize that that no matter how much they work or how much money they save up, they'll never move up in the hierarchy. In this human government, the impoverished grow more ignorant while the prosperous indulge in their material possession, becoming more gluttonous. It's how the humans run their civilizations; the loftier they are on the ladder, the more iniquitous they get."

When Juuri failed to respond, Haruka gave her a sidelong glance and was shocked to see Juuri's attention on a small human child running up to them. She wore tattered clothing, her gown littered with stitched up holes and patches of worn fabric. Her face was streaked with mud, as were the tips of her fingers and ruffled ginger hair. As Juuri knelt to be eye level with the girl, she sensed Haruka stiffen behind her, but she paid no attention.

"Yes?" Juuri asked as her lips tilted into a light smile.

The child remained speechless but after a few moments, she replied, "Gee miss, you sure are pretty."

The simple declaration made Juuri giggle softly as she patted the top of the human girl's unruly locks. "Why thank you. You sure are pretty as well." That made the child beam, her chapped lips curving up to reveal a set of crooked and chipped teeth. Among them, a throng of people had formed, whispering amongst themselves, thinking that they would be unheard by the threesome in the center. Some appeared shocked, while others nodding in approval, however, Juuri scowled at the comments she picked up from the better-dressed townspeople.

_"What is that girl thinking, thinking she can just saunter up to such an esteemed couple?"_

_"She's out of her mind! It's not her place to even walk near people of such high status!"_

_"As expected from those poorer folks, no manners whatsoever."_

She turned her head, looking over her shoulder to glance at her brother's expression. Surely, he would be as flabbergasted at her, but to Juuri's own bewilderment, Haruka only gave Juuri a meaningful look.

_The loftier they are on the ladder…_

Juuri's scowl deepened, to the point where it became noticeable to the little girl.

Before either of them could say anything, a frantic woman broke through the small crowd, crying, "Mabelle, where are you? Mabelle!" The mortal child turned her head, her ringlets swaying with the movement.

She raised a filthy arm, beckoning to the nearly hysterical woman. "I'm here, Mama! Next to the pretty lady!"

The woman, wrinkled and middle-aged, sighed in relief when she saw her daughter waving, practically ran to her, and cradled the small girl in her arms, the corners of her vision blocked by the shear relief she felt in her aging heart.

"Mabelle! Don't you dare run off like that again, I nearly had a heart attack!" she scolded as the human child called 'Mabelle' gave her mother a sheepish smile.

She shrugged her the frail shoulders that barely kept her threadbare gown up. "Sorry, Mama, but I wanted to talk to the pretty lady." The girl pointed her stubby finger at Juuri, who witnessed the scene with an appreciative smile.

"Now Mabelle, what have I told you about pointing?" the woman continued, gently pushing the girl's arm down, her eyes still intently focused on her precious daughter, "Thank you so much for looking after my daughter. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble."

She finally looked up and blinked, gaping in alarm at the stately couple that stood before her, sweeping her gaze from Haruka's blank expression to Juuri's thoughtful one. When the initial shock subsided, the woman hastily curtsied, remembering her place in society and began to slowly retreat while saying, "I deeply apologize for hindering you with our presence my La–"

A frosty, pallid hand on the woman's shoulder stopped her from finishing. Hesitantly, the woman took a glimpse, her fear dwindling when she saw Juuri's warm, amber eyes and the sweet upward tilt of her rosy lips. The hand migrated, finding its way atop the human child's head of unruly ginger ringlets before gliding down to the girl's soot-crusted cheek.

Juuri smudge the soot off, not caring that it was now stained upon her own delicate fingers. "She was no trouble at all."

There was a collective gasp from their miniature audience. It was already rare to see two groups of such differing status within close proximity to each other, but for her to converse and even touch them was unfathomable. The townspeople began to speak to each other in hushed tones again, some witnessing the scene with approval whilst most simply appeared revolted. The ladies in expensive gowns were especially aghast, huddling in small groups, gossiping about her taboo actions.

_"To touch the filthy child so blatantly, absolutely sickening!"_

_"Just look at the way she's dressed, does she even realize what level of the hierarchy she stands on?"_

_"Her actions are extremely unbecoming of a young lady such as herself."_

She swiftly ignored the empty insults, but a familiar hand touched her arm, tenderly pulling. When Juuri turned her head, she met Haruka's gorgeous brown orbs looking at her with a fierce expression. At once, she wondered what she had done to garner Haruka's bottled up anger but realized that the piercing stare wasn't for her, rather the gossiping crowd.

He tugged again, misjudging the distance a bit and accidentally pinched her skin under the sleeve. "We should leave Juuri."

Noticing the barely contained rage flashing in his eyes, Juuri nodded as she gave a parting smile to the mother and daughter. "Take care you two."

The plump woman gave a small curtsy that was out gratification this time as Mabelle waved her dirty stubby fingers.

She enthusiastically waved back.

All eyes were on the divine couple as they retraced their steps to the ornate carriage that had been patiently awaiting their return. Darkness had finally completely controlled the sky when the two siblings reached their mode of transportation. Opening the gold-rimmed door in one fluid motion, the butler bowed low, mumbling a 'welcome back'. The carriage driver swiped a glance at the open silver pocket watch, giving Haruka a swift nod before he turned to ready the horses. Haruka beckoned to Juuri with one hand, indicating that she go in first. Bunching up her large gown, Juuri took a tentative step inside the dark confinements of the carriage as Haruka gracefully took his seat beside her followed by the soft tap of the door nestling back into its carved out frame. Soon, there was a sharp striking sound and the carriage jolted slightly before resting to an even pace as the wooden wheels rolled over the smooth stones. Before the carriage had turned the corner to leave the town, Juuri lifted the curtain and looked back, knowing that by now, she wouldn't be able to see the woman and her daughter now matter how keen her eyes were.

As the carriage rolled through the deserted dirt streets, an increasing uneasy stillness had blanketed over the two of them. Juuri swiftly stole a glance at her brother, who was on the opposite edge of the seat, his elbow resting against the flimsy wooden frame. He peered out the window, the curtains having been thrown back to reveal the moonlight that did not irritate their sensitive eyes. The moonlight that seeped into the shady carriage cast a reflection on Haruka skin, giving him a ghostly appeal. It only added to the eerie appearance that his usually sparkling eyes were expressionless, as they had been on the ride to the town. A wandering spirit.

Juuri shifted in her seat, trying to conjure up some small talk to break the awkward silence. Her eyes lit up. "Do you accept my apology now, Haruka?"

Haruka turned when she called out his name, his blank expression cleanly wiped off as his hand cupped his chin to feign pondering. "Hm, you did accompany me on the trip."

The amused twinkle in his eye gave Juuri an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. No good would be coming out of this, she predicted.

"However, I have one more selfish request before I can fully accept it," Haruka said slowly, letting the words sink in before he finished his declaration, "You have to kiss me."

"_Wha…?_" Juuri was so taken aback that she couldn't coherently finish her sentence. Kiss him? Haruka had no right to make such a request; he knew as much as she did that it would have been her first kiss, and Juuri knew that she wasn't about to waste it on her pigbutt of a brother.

As if knowing her thought processes, Haruka lightly tapped his right cheek, himself beginning to lean in that direction. "Not on the lips, you silly baby sis. I'm not that much of a 'pigbutt' to steal your first kiss. Right here." He tapped the supple skin again.

"Oh, only on the cheek?"

Haruka smirked, his signature teasing expression on his face. "You sound disappointed, baby sis. Would it be better if it was on the lips?"

She merely rolled her eyes, immediately disregarding the question. "Do you promise to accept the apology after this?"

"I swear."

"No more absurd requests?"

"None, you have my word as a Kuran."

Juuri bit her lip, suddenly feeling the fluttering sensation throughout her body. Expertly ignoring it this time, Juuri leaned in until her lips touched Haruka's cheek. She leaned in further, adding more pressure to the light kiss, reveling in how silky his skin was. It was like caressing her lips against the downy feathers of a newborn chick. After a small eternity, Juuri finally pulled back, a full blush adorning her own cheeks.

Haruka nodded in approval. "That was quite the passionate kiss you gave me. It would have been even better if it was on the lips. Perhaps next time, baby sis."

"I…I told you not to call me that!" Juuri tried to spit the word at him, but she stumbled over the them and it wasn't nearly as callous as she wanted it to sound.

He merely chuckled, sitting back to his original position against the wooden frame of the carriage. "Sure thing, _baby sis._"

Juuri fumed and turned her head away, however, she couldn't help but secretly feel happy at the satisfaction that shimmered in Haruka's mahogany orbs. His eyes were never stoic for the rest of the ride back home.

_**.**_

"Lady Juuri, thank heavens you're home!" a maid called as soon as the two had stepped through the threshold. "The tutor is here and your mother insists that you attend this time."

She shrugged her slim shoulders, beginning to walk towards the direction of her bedroom. "Tell him I'll be there as soon as I change."

Both Haruka and the maid stared at her, clearly surprised at her willingness. Again, she shrugged, giving Haruka a shrewd smile. "If I ever want to help those two, I'll need to study up on human politics, right?"

While the maid's confusion grew, Haruka's previous expression changed into an approving one as he nodded. With that, Juuri hastily picked up her gown and scurried in the direction of her room, her heels tapping against the marble floor.

When the sound was heard no more, the maid broke out of her mystification, giving Haruka a slight curtsy before saying, "Lady Kuran also wanted me to inform you that your father will be arriving home soon. She says that she will personally deal with the 'matter'. She also said that you would be aware of what this was."

Haruka gave the maid a stiff nod, signaling his understanding. She soon left him, leaving Haruka alone in the large entrance hall. Running a hand through his feathery, russet locks, Haruka walked forward until he found a stone pillar to lean against, his eyes lined with worry. Would his mother be able to convince his father, who thought of him as a burden, to marry Juuri, his beloved and precious daughter?

Haruka sighed as he felt his head throb. If his father was coming home soon, he needed to be ready.

* * *

_Disclaimer: VK does not, under any circumstances, belong to me. However this plot and anything else original does. :)_

_Oh. My. God. I got this up before the start of school! Somehow, I think you guys aren't as excited as I am about this, but I'm very excited. This means I get to work on the fun chapter, cause I already have it all planned out and by the outline, it seems like its gonna be fun to write. Fun chapters always go faster too. :)_

_Since I always write really long A/N's that you guys probably don't even read (if you guys do, then splendid!), I'll make this short and keep to the essentials. _

_As of now, there is a forum for review replies to both my stories. Old reviews have also been replied to. So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not gonna reply by PM anymore (I think it gets annoying after awhile). :) I'd give you a URL, but I'm too lazy. Just go to my profile. _

_In any case, I also wanted to ask you guys if any of ya'll are experts on dancing in the late 1780's (like 1789). I'll have alot to research later. Joy. _

_Also, please note that the two weeks Haruka had to win over Juuri's heart mentioned in the 2nd chapter is subject to change. It depends how it all plays out since I only plan ahead by one chapter..._

_Please Review! :) And thanks to all those who have supported me! You guys are always the coolest. _


	6. Chapter 6: Whispers of Animosity

Whispers of Animosity – Chapter 6

_Haruka_

The gelid afternoon breeze swept past Haruka's sleeping form, rousing him from the light doze he had decided to take earlier that morning after returning from another important business meeting. Stifling a yawn, he sat up, running a pale hand through his ruffled locks. He turned towards his open window, squinting at the blazing sun, noting the significant temperature drop. Although it was only the middle of autumn, the signs of a chilly winter were fast approaching as Haruka noticed yet another scarlet-tinted leaf break away from the branches of the tree that stood outside his room.

Quietly pressing his feet against the polished wooden floor, Haruka stood up and walked towards the dresser adjacent to his bed. Pulling the on brass knobs, he swung the aged panels of wood open, revealing it to be compacted with various styles of clothing, in every color imaginable. He ran his fingers along the different fabrics and opted to wear something casual, retrieving a midnight blue coat with a white neckcloth. After slipping his arms into the coat, he tugged the cloth into a loose bow around the front of his neck.

Haruka had returned to the closet to close the wooden doors but paused when he heard a series of short knocks against his bed chamber door.

He briefly glanced over his shoulder and answered in an apathetic tone, "You may enter."

A brunette maid tentatively walked into the room, and respectfully cast her eyes to the floor, "Lady Kuran wishes to inform you of a celebration she will be hosting later in the evening."

"I see." Haruka's mahogany irises that conveyed eternal monotony was concealed temporarily by a hint of foul aggravation as he briskly waved his hand. "You may leave if that is all."

The maid shifted on her feet uneasily. "Actually Lord Haruka, there is one more thing."

"Yes?" he responded with a trace of the annoyance that he felt.

"Your father returned to the mansion yesterday. He requests your presence in the study."

Haruka felt a part of his soul snap with a sickening crack.

His father detested him. He gave all his care and attention to Rido, making him into the prized child, while Haruka was ignored and was forced to watch his brother receive everything as he tried unsuccessfully to gain his own recognition. Often times, his father's business partners would seem surprised when they saw the vampire child, claiming that his father never spoke of him. And to Haruka's dismay, his father would merely give him an icy glare and say, "he hasn't done anything worth mentioning."

To the King, Haruka was a failure, an irritating prick to the side, and somebody who was just _there_.

If there was a lack of a maternal figure in Haruka's childhood, then the father figure should be considered non-existent.

"Oh, I see. I will be there immediately," he gritted through tight lips.

The maid curtsied politely and left to return to her other duties, leaving Haruka alone in his chamber with nothing but a lingering sweet fragrance and his own consternation.

_**.**_

He took swift, almost wind-like footsteps in the direction of the study, running through the persuasive argument in his head again, making sure it was flawless. Although the maid had not specified on the subject of the meeting, Haruka had a good indication of what it would be about. His mother had mentioned that she would take care of the predicament but there could be no other reason for his father to call him to the study.

It had to be about _her_.

Clenching and unclenching his hands as a nervous habit, Haruka took a sharp turn, feeling dread envelope him like a heavy wool blanket, understanding that he was faced with a grim situation, his chances of prevailing slim to none.

When he reached the grand doors that separated him from the study, Haruka lifted his hand tentatively to knock, but his father had long perceived his presence drifting to him through the air, and spoke in a brusque tone. "Come in, Haruka."

"Good afternoon Father." Haruka stepped into the dark study that had long dispelled sunlight and closed the door shut behind him. The only source of light was a single flickering candle that cast frequent haunting shadows along the bookcases filled with tomes on complicated subjects. The bright wisps fervently licked the surrounding darkness, embracing the impending gloom descending upon the study.

When his father didn't bother to even return the greeting, Haruka slid into the lavish chair in front of the mahogany desk, waiting patiently as his father leafed through the papers currently occupying his attention.

He inspected the documents with vague interest, instead focusing his thoughts on the father that he hadn't seen for quite some time. As with all purebloods, his father looked no older than his mid-twenties, the untainted blood that flowed through his veins preventing him from displaying outwardly signs of aging. His brown hair was cut short, pieces of slightly curved hair hinting at natural wavy tresses. His lips were taut, a stern expression seemingly to be permanently marred on his otherwise exquisite features.

Growing increasingly impatient at his father's lack of acknowledgement, Haruka lightly drummed his fingers against the arm of the chair, the incessant sound causing his father to look up briefly from the papers. Haruka immediately stopped.

With a sigh, his father set the documents aside, placing his hands together on the desk and finally addressed Haruka in a strict tone. "Haruka, I have heard good things about the situation you handled in Spain. Did you manage to get everything back under control?"

Haruka blinked several times, confusion melding onto his impassive mask. Hastily, he reconstructed his answer, seamlessly recomposing himself. "Yes, Father."

His father nodded his head, leaning forward on the desk. "Could you please elaborate?"

"The amount of level E vampires that I was informed of in the report was inaccurate. Although an unusually large gathering of level E vampires could have caused the high number of murder cases within the past month in Spain, it was not the case. Rather, after carefully inspecting the killing patterns and murder locations of the vampires, it was determined that level E's could not have had such a high level of organization in their kills as they have, in the past, proven to be quite arbitrary. However, ordinary vampires could not have caused the murders, as each victim examined had been completely ravaged, a clear sign of level E's."

"So," his father cut in calmly and evenly, leaning back in his chair with an arm propped up on the arm rest, "there is only one plausible way that level E's could be so organized…"

Haruka nodded solemnly, his voice reducing to a soft whisper. "Somebody was controlling them."

"Indeed," his father agreed, showing no external signs of concern, "Now the real question is who would try and organize the level E's together."

"Although the chances of the culprit being another pureblood are high, the level E's my men exterminated in Spain refused to talk of this person."

"Interesting," his father commented briefly. "You spoke to nobody else about this aspect of your business in Spain, I presume?"

Haruka simply nodded. "That is correct, Father."

"Excellent, make sure that it stays this way as of now. There is no need to raise alarm if none such exists," the King stated with a simple hand gesture of dismissal. "You may leave now, Haruka."

Haruka pushed on the desk and rose up from his chair, taking long strides towards the door. As he placed his hand on the serpentine knob, his father called out from behind him in a grave tone, the words striking Haruka like a cuspidated arrow. "By the urging of your mother, you have my consent, Haruka. Do not take my approval lightly."

Haruka turned slightly, enough so that the faint glow from the lone candle fell on his face and matched his father's somber expression head-on. "Of course Father. Thank you for your blessing."

He silently left the study without another word, receiving a look from his father that seemed to bore into his milky flesh, sending a thousand piercing knifes into his screaming soul.

_**.**_

Haruka traveled back to his chamber, deeply troubled about what had just conspired with his father. Surely, the King had fallen ill, for he would never willingly consent to a proposition that wholly contradicted his own desires. It was almost unconceivable. _Almost_.

Haruka knew only of one person who would willingly bend the iron will of his father. Upon coming to this consensus, Haruka redirected his footsteps, instead taking large strides to the study situated in the opposite wing of his father's.

He jerked the door to his mother's study open, the façade of etiquette completely vanishing, and peered into the moonlit chamber, his lips twitching in irritation upon noticing the unoccupied seat.

Back at his own chamber, Haruka ran a pallid hand through his ochre hair, pushing a few feathery strands out of his line of sight. Sighing, he lay down on his four-poster bed, the wood creaking with the added weight. Where was his mother?

Gradually, his hand went to his throat and touched the smooth skin like a fallen leaf barely caressing the surface of still water. His bloodlust shrieked at him, beseeching for the release that he had not granted in a long time. Haruka hoped he would not have to suppress himself longer for even purebloods had limits in restraining the monster that desperately urged to consume their souls. Absentmindedly, he felt the scarlet color shift into his eyes from merely thinking about the delectable life substance…

Haruka abruptly sat up, sighing heavily, and stared into the descending darkness with an unreadable expression, "Do I not deserve the same privacy as others do, Mother?"

She emerged from the deep shadows of the corner as if she had been one with it, the avaricious claws lapping at her form, frivolously clinging onto her pale silhouette. She shrugged off the vain attempt and stepped further into the ascending moonlight, her auburn orbs glistening as her skin shown with a white more associated with the souls of the deceased than the heavenly creatures perched next to the throne of God. Her dress was a crepuscular crimson, keenly matching the color of the family crest embroidered on a satin sash, the dress hugging to her figure comfortable with layers of fabric tacked neatly to the bodice to give a fuller effect.

"You make it sound like you were doing something inappropriate," his mother commented casually, a playful smile dawning upon her full, vermilion red lips. She tucked a loose hair back into its place in the elaborate bun atop her head, "And by the way you're dressed, it would seem so. The celebration begins in an hour and you haven't even made an attempt to dress appropriately, my dearest son."

"Was there anything you needed, Mother?" Haruka replied briskly as he complied with his mother's order and pulled on the old brass knobs of his closet open. Fingering through the array of clothing, he retrieved a formal necktie and his own maroon frock coat with the family insignia neatly sewn on the right breast pocket.

His mother waited when Haruka faced her again and glided up to him, placing a wintry hand on his cheek. "You mustn't suppress that wonderful personality you have, dear Haruka. With each passing day, you act more and more like the other monotonous men in my life…and well, the rest of this discussion should be conducted another day. For now, let us not dwell on such a distressing topic."

Haruka simply blinked once as a sign of agreement and gently brushed her fingers away, turning to the mirror, still feeling the icy mark that her hand had left in its wake. He shrugged into the coat while placing the older one on top of the dresser where a maid would retrieve it later. As he tugged the pristine cloth around his neck, Haruka's attention shifted to his mother, who stood behind him watching with an amused smirk on her divine face.

"Allow me," his mother flitted between him and the mirror, knocked his hands away from their feeble clutch on the tie, and undid the loose knot. "This will be a social gathering, my cute son. I will not have the other purebloods gossiping about how my son cannot dress appropriately. Please try to tie your knots as they should be–tight."

She pulled the ends away from each other that caused a constriction to his airways, but Haruka did not dare complain about the subtle abuse. Haruka stayed silent, gazing down at his mother's slim fingers intricately weaving the cloth around his neck in a series of knots. He could not help but catch a whiff of her tantalizing scent.

"Tell me Mother, how were you able to convince Father about my marriage proposal?" he said in a sacred tone, his breath delicately blowing across his mother's lovely face. She tucked the end of the tie into the black waistcoat before speaking, a pleasant smirk forming as she straightened the silver trimmed collar.

"I merely used some… feminine wiles to persuade him." She giggled at her own declaration, her voice like wind chimes on a breezy autumn afternoon.

Haruka shook his head, ochre locks creating a thin veil in front of his dark orbs. "Really Mother, do you have no dignity?"

"Do you appreciate my deed or not, my dearest son? I will gladly tell your father that he no longer needs to cooperate."

Haruka heaved a heavy sigh and swept his hair back languidly. "I do appreciate all the trouble you went to on my behalf, however I beseech you to find a… less shameful method. As Queen, your people look to you as the epitome of decorum."

"Quite right. However, as Queen, I determine what 'decorum' is," she stated matter-of-factly. Before Haruka could refute the claim, his mother silenced him using her thin, pale finger pressing against his lip. "Enough bickering, my dear. The time draws near and I must see to the rest of the arrangements."

She turned and walked towards his door, her footsteps barely touching the wooden floor, as if her feet were like feathers, carried forward by the breeze. When her fingers curved around the lustrous doorknob, she addressed him again. "Remember dear Haruka, don't lose that enjoyable personality you possess. It's one of the reasons you are my favorite."

"Yes, Mother," Haruka replied when his mother exited his chamber with a soft click.

_**.**_

The party turned out to be a dreary and tedious affair as social gatherings always were. Men of prominence, exemplified by their dazzling coats sewn together only by the most renowned of tailors, chatted animatedly with Haruka, discussing their business dealings with excessive arrogance. Unmarried ladies threw themselves at him, and flirtatiously batted their eyelashes, displayed themselves in a most _suggestive_ manner in a vain attempt to ensnare his interest. He nodded respectfully throughout, his smile measured and even as he accepted the showers of praise about his recent business in Spain.

Through it all, he kept a close eye on Juuri.

He had not seen her for some time, for his father had dutifully assigned him with another tedious and bothersome task in dealing the unholy affairs of humans. As compensation, he had wished to ask Juuri for the first dance but all hopes shattered when the herald announced his arrival and caused him to be thrown into this pit of hell. Rather, Haruka could only watch in distress as she granted various men to the pleasure of a dance, half of them with his despised brother, Rido. He could have sworn that Rido had flashed him a smirk, relishing in his inability to pry himself from the waves of women demanding his attention.

The music diminished, the musicians expertly providing a small transition to the next piece, as Haruka parted from a thin blonde and hastily excused himself, growing increasingly more oppressive under the _hungry_ gazes of the other ladies. He turned towards the balcony doors and existed.

Outside, as the doors swung close, the pretentious laughter silenced to sounds that could easily be disregarded. Haruka heaved a small sigh, running an alabaster hand through his feathery locks, relieved at the peace he could indulge in before diving back into another round of tedious social affairs.

Occupied with his own entanglement of thoughts, Haruka looked up blindly when he heard a sigh escape from luscious lips that were not his own, surprise etched on his sculpted features as he found himself staring at the back of his little sister.

She was truly celestial today. Juuri had donned a ravishing scarlet gown, a pleasant contrast to her slender and creamy body, her skin shimmering with a faint glow akin to the divinity of a deity. Long silken threads curled into perfect ringlets, descending down her straight back like the clear ripples of a waterfall as they swayed lightly in the night breeze.

But perhaps the most stunning, or chilling, were the flowers – pure white and trumpet-shaped – that seemed to elegantly extend past her arms, their vines wrapping desperately to the stone banister, petals yearning to be kissed by heavenly angels.

"Good evening, baby sis."

She turned, briefly acknowledging him with a gentle tilt of her full vermilion lips before returning to gaze at the dimly lit stars of the night sky.

As soon as she disregarded the 'baby sis' comment, Haruka knew something was wrong. "Juuri, are you feeling all right?" Haruka questioned, taking a long stride to stand behind her petite form.

She heaved a heavy sigh, fingering the trumpet-shaped flowers–moonflowers, as Haruka recalled the common name to be–with disinterest.

"It's a shame," she began absentmindedly, plucking the heavenly blossom from its vine and brought it to her lips, "that a flower with such transcendent beauty also holds death so closely within its petals."

Haruka simply nodded, knowing the dangers of the alluring bud well. By feigning a seraphic appearance, moonflowers shrouded the toxicity evident in every part of the plant that could prove to be fatal if ingested. It was for those reasons that vampires adored the plant so adamantly.

"I'm afraid I do not see the relevance, Juuri." His wickedly chilling breath draped lightly over her thin shoulders, the tendrils claiming her attention, breaking the dispassionate reverie.

She turned to face the Kuran prince, her mahogany orbs distant and overlaid with apprehension. "I'm afraid that Rido-niisan is furious with me."

Haruka instinctively stiffened but beckoned her to continue. "How so?"

"During our last dance, he brought up the subject of my engagement again. I was clearly uncomfortable having a personal discussion on such a frivolous event, but he would not let up and continuously pestered me about my thoughts. I became so distraught that I excused myself in the midst of the dance and walked out here to find some tranquility."

Her shoulders sagged, as if the confession alone had deprived her of her usual vivacious energy.

The immense, consuming misery that ebbed from her orbs pushed Haruka through the threshold of sympathy as he reached out with a smooth, pallid hand and lifted her chin with one finger. He spoke in a hushed, sacred tone with their faces precariously close. "If it is any consolation my sweet sister, there is no person who currently exists that could be angry at you for an extended period of time. Let our brother fret about this tonight for he will surely come to see how petty and puerile he is acting."

"I-I suppose," came the hesitant response as the drifting musical notes from the dancehall dipped, indicating the next dance in a most subtle manner.

Haruka gracefully offered his hand and accompanied the request with a low bow, dark tendrils cascading over his vision. "Would you do me the honor of sharing this next dance with your brother, my princess? It will surely divert your attention away from those worrisome affairs."

There was a moments hesitation from Juuri, but when Haruka expected rejection, he surprisingly received a tentative nod instead. Her delicate hand slipped into his, and he opened the ornate doors, leading Juuri to the dance floor as other couples dutifully divided for the Kuran siblings.

They twirled to the rhythm of the beautifully orchestrated song, a melody whose name Haruka could not quite recall.

At her current petite height, Juuri's feathery locks barely reached his shoulders, so he adjusted himself to accommodate her as they waltzed elegantly across the room, their movements flawless, the other couples mimicking their steps to form a cohesive whole.

When she had returned to his arms after a slight dip, Juuri clutched his coat fervently, refusing to be pulled into another spin. She whispered in a manner that he could only hear, her breath sheepishly brushing past his earlobe, "They're watching, Haruka…"

"Are they?" He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Should we stop?"

Juuri shook her head, a mass of luxurious, shimmering ringlets falling over her shoulders. "No, no. It is fine."

Haruka mocked gasped, dark eyes reflecting mischievous amusement. "Could it be that you enjoy my company, baby sis? I enjoy this new attitude of yours."

She spoke in a distasteful manner, lips pulled into a small scowl, her eyes glowering with intense emotion. "You are so conceited, Haruka. Has it ever occurred to you that I simply do not wish to be impolite? Furthermore, I believe I specifically requested you not call me that, you pigb–"

He expertly cut her off by pulling her into a lavish spin, her attention being forced on the intricate steps instead.

Smirking at her disgruntled expression, he pulled her back into his broad chest, their feet slipping over the wooden floor like ballet dancers. "Is that any way to talk to your brother? Haven't I properly distracted you from your worries?"

"Why _did_ you do that when it has never been your usual nature to?" Juuri gripped his hand tightly, curiosity burning.

Haruka led her forward, and shifted his hand to the small of her back, confidently lifting her on the next beat despite her protests. "You are my only sister. I would do _anything_ for you." _Because I love you._

Instantly, Juuri flushed, a rosy pink adorning her pale cheeks that reminded Haruka of a white water lily, the subtle pink just caressing the tips of its soft petals as it floats in circles in the clear pond, the epithet of simplistic elegance. She murmured a few incoherent words but grew silent as Haruka smiled with a tenderness he showed exclusively for her.

During the height of their progression across the dance floor, Haruka caught the eye of Rido, who glared at him with an almost overwhelming amount of animosity, as a threatening, consuming aura surrounded him.

The message that he conveyed was clear. _Stay away from her._

Haruka exquisitely dipped Juuri after a twirl, and he return the look with his own as he brought the dainty body back against his torso, embracing her firmer than he had before.

His answer was also clear. _No._

_

* * *

_

_Good lord. This chapter was long. I even cut out a few parts. And it's still 7 pages on Word. My average is like 5. Dang. You guys better be happy, I worked hard._

_Life has been busy and I haven't had time to write. I realize this is always my excuse but it's a legitimate one. In any case, I understand that my grammar is atrocious and the flow may be a bit choppy mainly because I did not fully edit this. I was, but then I thought you guys would mob me with torches if I waited any longer. _

_I hope you noticed, but as we progress, the chapters will becoming increasingly angsty. If you are not comfortable with angst/hurt/comfort, I suggest you stop reading (but that would deeply sadden me). It will get to point where I may have to change the category of the story to angst. Just wanted to inform you. _

_I also notice that Haruka chapters are always so much more...interesting than Juuri chapters. This will change. Hopefully. :)_

_Thank you guys for the continual support! Luna._


	7. Chapter 7: Twisted Innocence

Twisted Innocence – Chapter 7

_Juuri_

_

* * *

_

**Warning: This chapter includes dark and mature themes.

* * *

**

She was standing on the pristine marble floors of the Kuran mansion. At least, it _looked_ like the Kuran mansion. The walls, washed over with stone and marble, and looming, spiraling archways were as she remembered. Everything was where it should be, with not a speck of dust out of place. However, when she squinted and focused on a certain spot for a length of time, the image in front of her would flicker, and turn crimson for a fraction of a second. It was as if she had dropped a stone into a clear, sparkling pond, and the ripples briefly distorted the image, before it returned to its normal smooth sheen.

That's when she knew she was dreaming.

Slowly, she took a step forward, flinching when the sound of her heels hitting the floor reverberated throughout the vacant hallway. She took a deep breath and continued. The haunting atmosphere of her surroundings nagged at her, like a cuspate thorn persistently prodding her tender skin.

Her instincts were telling her something was wrong.

She shook her head, shoving the precautionary thoughts back into the shadowy corners of her mind and continued to inch forward, step by step. When she reached the turn that would normally take her to the entry hall, she narrowed her eyes and waited. The image shifted, and she could vaguely make out the scarlet tinge that hung on the walls, desperate and hungry, but when she opened her dark orbs, the color intensified, painting the mansion in a crepuscular crimson. A scent she had not noticed before circled her, and even when she tried to hold her breath, she could still make out the potent smell as if it had already scarred her inner thoughts.

It was the smell of ashes, blood, and death.

Shuddering, Juuri took an inch forward and turned the corner, swallowing her own fear. She gasped, suddenly feeling extremely light headed. Her dream—_nightmare_—was turning more twisted by the second.

_Rido._

At the same time, the aged walls of the Kuran mansion _changed_, and she felt her pallid hand graze against luscious green hedges instead of the unforgiving stone. The hedges parted, revealing a lovely and ornate garden, one that stroked Juuri's childhood memories with renewed fervor. It was the garden they owned that stood behind the mansion, surrounded by tall hedges on all sides that sealed the beauty carved by the devoted gardeners, a gem to be coveted and hidden from wandering eyes. She had often walked along the meandering gravel path as a child, entranced by the fresh and vibrant flowers, but lately, this habit had fallen into disuse, and the garden became an item with no purpose and a distant memory.

Juuri raised her head, looking at the sky that still bore the horrid crimson and shuddered inwardly when she saw the penetrating blackness of the moon that strangely bathed the garden in an eerie light.

Dream Rido stood at the side opposite of her, his lanky figure leaning against the trunk of the swaying English oak, and Juuri could make out a faint smile playing upon his lips. With his warm and pleasant disposition, dream Rido remind Juuri of when they were younger, before the harsh world turned her brother's lovely smiles into frowns and lies.

As if he sensed somebody watching him, dream Rido looked up, and met her eyes.

His exquisite orbs were fill with grief and contempt.

"Juuri."

"Rido-niisan."

Dream Rido waved his arms around, gesturing to the terrifying scenery around them. "You come up with the most elaborate dreams, dear sister."

She didn't answer.

He stretched languidly, as a tiger would after a mid-morning snack, and nodded at her. "You seem a bit uneasy, Juuri. Why don't you come over here and tell me what's wrong."

She took a tentative step forward but almost suffocated on the same harsh smell of decay and ashes that had suddenly intensified, and she faltered. "…I don't want to." The fear was evident in her voice. Juuri wanted to cry.

"Why not?" Dream Rido cocked his head to the side, bemused.

"You're not Rido-niisan."

He shrugged and smiled with a knowing glint in his malicious eyes. "Then I suppose I'll just have to come over there."

"No, don't come near me!" She stumbled backward, tripping over her own feet, but an arm appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard chest.

He leaned in, breathing maddening circles on her bare neck. "This is a dream world, darling sister. Anything is possible," he whispered as he traced the contours of her velvety cheek with a touch filled with sin and damnation that rattled her to the shadowy corners of her soul. "But you are correct, I'm not your brother; I'm what you're brother will become."

His words cut her like vice; she closed her ears off from him.

"A—manipulative—little—girl," he said slowly, savoring each word on his tongue. "Do you have no shame, Juuri? Playing with people's emotions isn't very nice."

"You're being cruel." Dream Rido raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Am I? Haven't you ever thought that _you're_ the cruel one? After all the time we've spent together, you cast me aside without a second thought for—"

She wanted him to stop.

"—that _bastard_?"

Juuri could feel his breath on her, and she struggled to get away, finding that she was short on air as his arm seized her tighter, beyond the threshold of pain. It was the first time he had hurt her, in dream or in reality.

He brought his lips to her thin neck, ignoring her flinch and brushing off her resistance like an insignificant fly. "We would have been happy together, dear sister," he murmured into the petal-like skin, "There's still time, you know. Forget about him and stay with me. It can be like before again—"

"Shut up!" Dream Rido stared at her in alarm and she took the second of hesitation to her advantage, successfully breaking away from his constricting embrace. "I want this to stop! Let me go back!"

Dream Rido narrowed his eyes, and for the first time in this twisted dreamland, they were serious.

"You've had control over this dream since the beginning. If you wanted to get away, all you had to do was to wake up."

_**.**_

If she had known it was that easy, she would have ended it a long time ago.

So why hadn't she?

_**.**_

Juuri woke up crying.

Dry, sticky tears clung to her fair cheeks as she stirred warily in her large soft bed, gazing upward, but could not see the exquisite roses that curved and clung to the ceiling as she was still haunted by whispers of her dark, foreboding dream.

Juuri staggered across the cool, wooden floor, and pulled the closet open, retrieving a plain white dress while slipping off her nightgown into a basket that would be retrieved by the chambermaids later. As she ran her slim fingers through the russet tangle of her ringlets in the adjacent mirror, her thoughts continued to be shadowed with sinister murmurs that resounded almost painfully inside her head.

_It can be like before again…_

Before…. She thought with a sigh as she recalled a memory of when she was younger, when she knew not the meaning of the words hatred, betrayal, and anguish, when that venomous snake called sin had not yet bitten her brother's tender heart…

_**.**_

"_Rido-niisan, look!" Five-year-old Juuri scurried to her older brother, who sat languidly under the shade of a large mulberry tree, leafing through a lengthy volume that his dreadful tutor had assigned the other day. He looked up and set the tome down on the soft bed of grass beside him, enjoying the jingle of her golden voice, blessed by the sweet wails of evanescent angels._

_She grinned happily, but suddenly staggered, tripping over her own bare feet, and landed face first into the field of blooming flowers. The twelve-year-old sighed, shaking his head, lustrous ochre locks cascading in front of his eyes, an easy and soft smile possessing his lips. He stood up and walked towards his cute little sister, crouching to match her elfin height, as she gingerly rubbed her knees._

"_Are you all right, Juuri?" His tone was gentle, his facial expression as loving and temperate as the efflorescence of spring. _

"_I'm fine…" Juuri said in a hushed voice, wiping away the single tear that threatened to escape her shimmering orbs. "But I tore my dress again. Mother is going to be angry."_

"_It is my fault for not watching my clumsy sister more carefully. Do not worry Juuri, I will speak to her." Rido patted her silken tresses, sifting his fingers through the individual strands that longed to be caressed by soothing hands. He rested his other ashen hand over the torn skin of her kneecap and Juuri instantly felt the pain swept away by a gust of warm sensations, vanishing as if she had never fallen at all._

_Rido confidently scooped her fragile form into his arms, letting her head rest against the curve of his shoulder blade. "What was it that you wished for me to see, Juuri?"_

_Realization dawned upon her as she blushed to a rosy pink and craned her neck, whispering into his awaiting ear, "I made something for you. It's on the ground." She pointed dutifully to the dewy grass beneath his feet._

_Complying with her unspoken command, Rido crouched again, still wrapping Juuri securely in his arms as she reached out for a ring of daisies that had been hastily discarded earlier. _

_When the flower ring was securely in her grasp, Juuri placed the entwined blossoms atop Rido's wild threads, clasping her hands together in glee. "It fits perfectly! Do you like it Nii-san?"_

_His lips blossomed into a soft smile. "Of course. I'll wear it proudly to the meeting today." _

"_Really?" _

_Rido nodded, placing a kiss on her small forehead, his warm lips barely brushing the supple skin. "Anything for you, my sweet little sister."_

_An innocent Juuri gazed up at her older brother with faithful admiration._

_**.**_

Swerving, vibrant notes filled the chamber as she played the intro to_ Spring_, her curved, sophisticated fingers moving without fault. They danced across the fingerboard, tapping the vibrating strings only briefly before moving on to the next note. She imagined the profusion of birds, the murmuring of a stream, and the breath of gentle breezes portrayed by the stream of black notes flowing from the page. It had been none other than Rido who had taught her this melodic song long ago, but if she remembered correctly, it was Haruka's favorite.

Juuri shook her head furiously, casting away taboo feelings; she didn't understand why her mind was so entangled with thoughts of her gentle yet irksome older brother. It had only been a single dance, but perhaps that moment had affected Juuri more than she'd like to admit.

They had both been uncharacteristic that night, filled with an alluring magic that had whispered words of persuasion in their ears. The presence of Haruka so dangerously close, his wintry breath blowing comforting circles on her bare neck, his sweet voice speaking in an enchanted tongue, his firm but delicate grasp…

Again, the acidic voice of dream Rido echoed in her mind, as if in a treacherous warning, and her fingers slipped, almost producing a wrong note.

One dance did not mean she was choosing Haruka over Rido, she assured herself…

There was a series of short, polite knocks on her chamber door.

Juuri looked up, setting the violin next to its hard case and answered distantly, "It is unlocked. You may come in."

A butler stepped through the threshold with his head bowed respectfully and informed her, "His Highness, Rido has returned, m'lady."

"Thank you. You may leave." The man looked torn at the gentle command, but quickly left when he received an inquiring expression from the Kuran princess. She simply brushed off his strange behavior as she did with dust and decayed memories.

Her ashen fingers brushed over the sheet music for a brief moment before making up her mind. Juuri stood up and departed from her room in swift, weightless steps, understanding that a mere dream could not so readily forge a rift in the relationship she had with her lovely older brother.

She walked down the endless passageways, taking turns and avoiding dead ends that never failed to confuse newcomers to the great mansion.

Suddenly, her sharp hearing caught strange sounds in the air. She followed the odd noises, and found herself walking into the hallway for guest rooms. _We don't have any guests_, she thought.

She took feather-like steps through the hallway, careful to minimize any noise, following the sound to the last room. Taking another whiff of the air, the realization sent her reeling backwards in absolute panic.

Rido. Rido was in that room. With another woman.

Suddenly, the butler's apprehension made complete sense. Juuri wanted nothing more than to sprint back to her chamber and naively forget everything, yet curiosity seized her mind like a contagious virus, taking over her bodily functions until she found herself walking closer to the guttural noises.

In his obvious haste, Rido had forgotten to lock the door, leaving a small crack open by which Juuri peered through.

Crystal tears ran down her cheeks at the sight.

The two stood a foot from the four-poster bed with his strong arms wrapped around her, the tender fingers that used to caress her silken locks running fervently down the woman's pale neck in sensual circles. She recognized the woman to be the wife of one of her brother's closest friends, a man that obviously would never think his usually timid wife would be having an affair.

Her lustful moan caused Juuri to look away in disgust, but to her own dismay, the evil virus made her return to the sight, new fat tears springing from her eyes.

Rido swept the blonde tangle out of the way, resting his lips—lips that used to murmur sweet words in her ear—on the woman's smooth neck, devastatingly reminding her of dream Rido's violent assault.

Her heart clenched tenderly inside her and the tears dropped on the polished floor, forming a small, glistening puddle at her feet.

A pink tongue darted out of his mouth, flicking over the spot on the woman's neck. He whispered something in her ear and she urgently nodded her head, a pined moan escaping her open lips. There was a flash of white, and a vivid scent hit her nose like a mighty wave, causing her chest to constrict, blocking her airways, swearing to choke out her very essence. Small rivulets of the precious maroon liquid spilled from the open wound, staining the woman's half torn dress with a sickening brown color. When he had finished his drink, Rido turned the woman around, and Juuri caught the look in his eyes before he ravaged her pliant lips with a primitive growl.

_Lust, hunger, and damnation._

Juuri had enough. She took a step back before running away, tears streaming from her delicate orbs, the horrifying scene forever burned into her memories.

Her sweet brother had changed into a monster.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK. If I did, I think there should be about 50% less soap opera. _

_I would have gotten this chapter out much earlier if I was so fickle all the time. :(_

_So you see, I was almost done about two weeks ago when I had an epiphany that required me to delete everything and start over. And, I kinda did. Haha. So, it took me another two weeks to rewrite everything. I'm really sorry to those who have patiently waited._

_Anyway, this chapter is really dark. I told you it would get really angsty. I feel really sorry for Juuri, but very happy that I wrote a good Juuri chapter, even if its shorter than usual. :P_

_[Author rant:]_  
_OMG. I watched HP 7 Saturday and...wow. I'm blown away. I haven't read any of the books, save the first one, and I've only watched the first three movies, so I don't really think my opinion counts, but the special effects were really cool. And there was one scene that reminded me of Twilight. I laughed during that scene. xD Anyway, to those who haven't watched it yet, do so! It was so good. Except the ending, but I guess because its broken into parts the ending can't really seem like an ending. So I forgive them. :)_  
_[End author rant]_

_All right, thank you for reading this, or not. I think I'll give myself a well deserved thinking break and start on the next chapter...friday, I think. Expect it...I want to say winter break. :)_

_Please R&R, it is most appreciated! :D_

_Luna. _


	8. Chapter 8: The Fatal Toxic

The Fatal Toxic – Chapter 8

_Haruka_

**

* * *

**

**Warning: Mature language and dark themes**

**

* * *

**

"Haruka…"

Her voice was blessed with the golden songs of heavenly angels. Each time she had uttered his name during their time together, it was as if she was caressing the word on her enchanted tongue, filling it with affection and admiration. Her skin felt like silk under his fingers, her touch like gentle whispers, and her smile like a ray of pure sunshine. She had loose, glossy curls that were a lighter shade than the dark hues of his family, and when he ran his hand through them, they would spill over the skin in small streams of auburn ringlets. Whist Juuri still had the thin body of a child, her figure had filled out—a blossoming flower at the prime of its divine beauty.

He shifted her position from where she was nestled against his broad chest so he could admire her exquisite features more plainly. "Yes, Akira?"

She lowered her deep turquoise orbs, and Haruka could discern the individual dark lashes that framed her exquisite round jewels. "I remind you of Juuri-sama, don't I?" Her whisper was like a delightful melody to his ears.

Indeed, her resemblance to his beloved sister was almost uncanny, but not in appearance. Like Juuri, he could never detect any polluted thoughts within the clear crevasses of her pure mind and was reassured that she would never spew distasteful lies at him. She was tender and comforting, and soothed his ever-darkening days.

"You do, and very much so. I hope you aren't angry with me for admitting this," he whispered against her petal-like flesh, meeting her understanding eyes.

"Not at all. I can tell each time you look at me. Your eyes are filled with unbridled love, but at the same time, they are far away, as if you are thinking of something else. " Her hand fluttered to his neck in alluring gentleness, and when he softly swept it away, there was a deep longing for her touch for he had long forgotten how kindness felt like.

He looked down at her regretfully, stroking her dark, velvet tresses without care. "I apologize for calling you to my room only to ask you to restrain yourself, Akira. My scent must be dancing circles inside your head. Perhaps if the situation was different, we could be closer—"

"Do you regret it?"

Haruka stared into her clear, cerulean eyes as he freely caressed her soft cheek with light strokes. "Regret what?"

"Choosing to go after Juuri-sama's heart," she explained plainly, relaxing into his tender touch.

"No," Haruka whispered, his dark eyes distant and unseeing, like a wandering spirit searching for eternal sleep, "Never."

"Then don't be sorry, Haruka."

As his mind refocused, he met her radiant and smiling face. Perhaps it was because of her maturity and vast experience, but she could always comfort him with a simple gesture or a single smile, and listen to his distressing troubles with pliant understanding.

"Besides," she murmured quietly, hoisting herself off his chest to speak to him directly, "I see you as a friend…a good friend, but not as a lover." Her pink lips tilted into another smile as her sparkling blue eyes seemed to penetrate his soul. "I am content with this relationship we have. We are free to enjoy each other's company without the complications of having an affair."

Haruka closed his eyes, soaking in her sensible words, feeling unusually liberated, as if a hefty weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "You are truly wise beyond your years, Akira. I am glad we had the chance to meet."

She placed a warm kiss on his left cheek, brushing her lips against the pale skin for a mere fraction of a second as she slid off his legs, retrieving her coat on the edge of the bed. "As am I, Haruka. When will you be leaving?"

"I depart for the mansion tomorrow an hour after sunrise. I'm afraid this will be the last time we will see each other during my stay. Will you be here next time, Akira?" he inquired, eyeing her movements as she pulled the long sleeves over her creamy skin. He would truly miss her for she showered him with an affection that he had long been deprived of since childhood.

Akira swiftly curtsied as her lengthy gown swept against the floor, rivulets of watery curls pouring over her shoulders. "If that is what you wish, my Lord, then it shall be. I'll be here waiting for you," she teased playfully, sliding into her heels. "Have faith, Haruka. She will come to love you as much as you dearly love her."

"Thank you. Your words give me a confidence that I've never had. I will see you next time."

He rose and they exchanged a fleeting embrace, then Akira left the room, leaving Haruka alone with nothing except her lingering sweet scent and his own decayed feelings.

_**.**_

The level E darted towards him, claws out stretched, sin and bloodlust oozing from the dark depths of her tainted crimson eyes. He jumped back, evading her assault easily, and curiously accessed the darkness that shrouded her dead, beaten heart like a fatal toxic, clouding all reason and clarity.

However, her attacks were carefully calculated and she relied more on cunning than brute strength, indicating that she had not yet succumbed to the futile struggle with the satanic monster lurking deep within her putrid soul.

They glided past one another in perfect accuracy, gracefully dodging the other's lethal swipes—a dance of Death.

Haruka felt pity and sympathy leak into his bitter heart for her having to bear the unsightly, disgusting side of the vampire race while his family and friends basked in the warm glow of grace and wealth. Like a sacrificial lamb, her ill-fated life would end today while his status rose in society for her death.

However remorseful, Haruka knew he had to exterminate her, to crush the egg before a venomous serpent could hatch from the comatose state and show its true, demonic form.

He raised a wrist to his lips, inhaling the sweet, seductive odor, and sank his fangs into the soft flesh along the thin, cursed veins. The air was immediately plunged with its metallic scent, as the shaky tendrils twisted around various objects, seeking for something in which to cling onto. Blood seeped through the white scar in small maroon streams as three vermilion roses blossomed on the stone at his feet. Haruka ripped the sharp fangs from his punctured skin, extending his wrist over the stone and clenched his fist.

One…two…three more sinful roses joined the rest.

There was a strangled cry—a wail akin to that of a weeping banshee—from the level E and a dreadful snarl rippled through her throat, red pupils glowing under the weak moonlight with impassioned bloodlust.

She began to lunge—

—but a hideous beast suddenly rose up from the puddle of blood that had been at his feet, as if it had been summoned from inside the damned, iron gates of the Underworld to wreak havoc upon mortal souls. His blood clung to the monster, turning black and sticky, running down its sides in thick, dark streams. The devilish fiend howled, a sound more cruel and petrifying than Death itself, and obediently waited for the command from its Master.

Haruka gave a silent nod.

It was a lengthy second before the level E began to run, but that was a second too late. The monster pounced her, smearing decayed blood on the stone walls, coating them with its suffocating vengeance, and created a scene that likened to Hell. She was thrown against the wall roughly, the infernal creature's sharp teeth mercilessly piercing the milky flesh, as the level E wailed in agony.

Haruka glided over to her and stepped around the pools of syrupy sanguine fluid, like a harbinger of death—a shinigami.

"Tell me who your Master is," he questioned evenly, lifting her bloodied face to meet his dark orbs.

The same question had fallen out of his soft lips nearly a dozen times that day, and he had yet to receive a proper answer. He knew the bond between Master and servant was nearly impossible to break for the blood that coursed through her thin veins was not hers, and that alone shackled and degraded her to a mere animal.

What amazed Haruka was the flicker of doubt that flashed across her scarlet irises, but it was hastily washed away by a tide of pure devotion.

"I'll be exterminated either way, so I why should I tell you?" She chocked out a strangled laugh. "You're powerless to stop it. Master will destroy the monarchy."

Haruka's lip twitched with irritation, but he said kept it under a tight seal.

He turned to leave, addressing the beast indifferently. "Kill her."

The inhuman shriek that she emitted continued to echo hauntingly in his ears even after her body had shattered into sand.

He had not taken two steps before a young blonde man materialized behind him, matching his faint footfalls like an obedient shadow.

"Daisuke." Haruka finally addressed the thin lanky man when they had left the bloody scene and walked in swift, wind-like steps the carriage waiting for them at the end of the street.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Haruka turned to the noble that he had come to familiarize with and gave him a small frown. "You may call me Haruka when we are away from the prying eyes of the public. Even servants from the mansion do not address my family in such a formal manner."

"Of course…Haruka," Daisuke pronounced the name with difficulty as such casualness had fallen into disuse.

The Kuran nodded, giving his friend a gentle smile that he never dared to show in front of other, more obnoxious nobles, "Were there any human witnesses to the level E extermination?"

"No," Daisuke answered immediately, walking in line with Haruka to better explain. "Humans within audible distance have had their memories sealed and locked away. I personally saw to this myself."

"Good. Have the team clean up the mess before others notice."

They fell into silence again until the two men arrived at the awaiting carriage, the patterned, ornate door already opened by a polished butler from his father's building outpost in Portugal. Haruka stepped in first, and settled into his usual seat by the window, shielding his sensitive eyes from the rosy peaks of the sun that had just begun to emerge from the plain horizon. Daisuke sat across from him, resting his slender fingers on his lap, and fumbled his sleeve nervously.

"Have we gained any new information from other level E's?" Haruka said without peeling his mahogany orbs from the greenery that passed him fleetingly as the carriage rolled on the cobblestone path.

Daisuke shook his head, feathery, flaxen tresses falling over his emerald eyes in a thin veil as his hands tightened on his lap in annoyance. "Our team has extracted no new information from the level E's exterminated today. They have all claimed that their supposed 'Master' will overthrow the monarch and despite our efforts, their numbers have increased steadily. Most of the members of the Touma, Shoutou, and Ouri family have already been interrogated and none have shown hostility towards Kuran rule."

"So, in simplistic terms, we are running out of options," Haruka said quietly, watching the shadows dance across the landscape, hiding behind the thick bark of aging trees to avoid the searing sunlight as a flicker of frustration ran across the contours of his lovely face.

"What will you tell Lord Kuran?" Daisuke spoke carefully, knowing well that he was treading through treacherous and deep waters by mentioning Haruka's father.

There was a minor, strained pause before the answer.

"Father is a man who expects results. He is neither merciful nor lenient," the young Kuran mused with detached interest, "but what other information can I discharge to him other than the truth?"

Haruka sighed wearily, fatigue gently lining his exquisite appearance, and grimaced at the deadly rays scorching his tender skin as he pulled the thick curtain closed, shrouding the carriage in darkness.

_**.**_

The carriage brought him to his father's building before the fiery sphere had fully risen from the depths of the deep horizon. The structure was monotonous and drab compared to the aureate walls of the Kuran mansion, and Haruka was immediately ushered into a heavily ornamented waiting room.

After telling Daisuke to wait in the carriage, Haruka settled into a cushioned chair, lifting a dainty cup of freshly brewed tea to his lips. He inhaled the refreshing scent and took a small sip. The burning liquid slid down his throat—a poor substitution to blood—and scorched the muscled passage ruthlessly.

When he had taken a few more meager drops of the unsatisfying substance, his sharp hearing caught wind of an acrimonious conversation. He recognized his father's caustic tone, but to Haruka's astonishment, the Kuran head was chastising his divine brother—one who was usually praised and adored. It was wicked to eavesdrop on an evidently private conversation, but such seclusion was not a blessing the Kuran family could readily indulged in.

"Are you fully aware of the repercussions your carelessness has caused? We maybe very well be at the brink of war with the Hunter Society!" His father's usually cold and calculating demeanor was replaced by bloody rage and Haruka was unsure of which he was more fearful of.

"I don't understand the source of your fury, Father. I did nothing wrong," Rido boldly—or idiotically—retorted, exaggerating his words with a saccharine undertone, almost as if he was a brash and intoxicated human.

There was an agonizing smash of fist against flimsy wood as Haruka barely restrained his flinch. "Nothing wrong? Need I remind you that you arrived at the Hunter Society _intoxicated_? Or when you met the president, you fucking _spat_ in his face and called him the 'disgusting and unnatural interbreed of humans and vampires'?"

Haruka was taken aback by the discovery of this rebellious, more uncouth side of Rido that stemmed so far from his belief that his brother was a stiff gentleman. Callous words continued to echo beyond the closed door but Haruka willed himself to focus on the chiseled rose that twisted around his tea cup.

When the great doors slammed with a violent tremor, Haruka nearly spilt the remains of the sweet tea, but kept his face particularly indifferent as Rido walked into the plain room, his menacing aura snapping at innocent objects. Haruka's teacup fractured with a horrifying crack.

"Rido," Haruka acknowledged without turning his head, as glistening ochre strands created a thin curtain in front of his eyes that shielded him from Rido's deadly gaze.

"Haruka," Rido replied and visibly pushed aside his anger to force a heavenly smile, "How are you?"

"Quite fine. And you, brother? You seem to be having a rough day," Haruka remarked carelessly with more concern than bitter distain.

Rido rested his hard gaze on him, scrutinizing Haruka's challenging tone. "It is nothing that concerns you."

Haruka did not speak for a moment. He remembered a younger Rido who used to rouse Haruka from the ocean of sleep to take him to a magical place deep in the forest behind the mansion where they often pretended to be scurvy pirates on a voyage for lost treasure, valiant knights slaying an atrocious dragon, or two boys complaining to each other about a harsh reality. The memories of this younger, kinder Rido caused his cold heart to clench uncomfortably, as if a gallant sword had speared it.

"Are we not brothers? When did I lose the privilege of knowing what troubles you?" Haruka spoke hoarsely, dejection lining his features.

"When you and that bitch turned Father against me. When you decided to take _my_ bride," Rido hissed softly, "You were not content with living under my shadow, so you and Mother plotted to steal _my_ birthright from me."

"That's not true!" Haruka shook his head, imploring Rido to think rationally.

"Then why did go to Mother? Why did you ask her for Juuri's hand?" Rido demanded, "You've wanted her all along, didn't you? Since she was born, you played good little brother so you could take her away from me. Isn't that right, Haruka?"

"No," Haruka defended, "I didn't want to marry her. Not until…recently."

Rido glared at Haruka with his icy-hot gaze, and began to leave.

"I will make you regret this decision. From that day you spoke with the greedy bitch, you became my enemy. Soon I will exact my revenge and kill you with my own hands, Haruka. I will not accept defeat from a pathetic brother that was never supposed to be born."

The mahogany doors slammed shut, and a fresh web of cracks formed on the smooth porcelain glass of his teacup.

_**.**_

Haruka entered the dark and murky study, pulling on the serpentine knob and closed the door behind him to sever the glimpse of light that had leaked into the chamber.

He sat down silently, waiting respectfully for Father to address him as his russet orbs roamed over the leather-bound tomes resting on the heavy bookshelves that discussed complicated and intricate subjects. Playful shadows created by a lone candle danced across the worn spines, scattering mindlessly over the gray walls in glee.

His genteel father sat sternly behind the desk, leafing through a pile of tiresome documents, the soft lines of mental stress making him appear to have broken the immortal curse plaguing their sweet blood.

"Haruka," he began, setting his pen down to rub his eyes warily, "please inform me you have a bit of good news to brighten this dreary day."

Haruka uneasily shifted in his seat, lowering his eyes to hide behind the feathery, long eyelashes so his father could not interpret his emotions so readily.

"Actually Father, my men have informed me that the amount of level E's have grown slowly but steadily. There are abnormal groups in Portugal, England, Spain, and Italy. All level E's that have been exterminated have referred to a single master, which leads us to believe that he has a number of accomplices serving under him to control such a large amount of vampires," he replied with a professional quality, meeting his father's searching gaze without flinching.

A small sigh escaped his father's lips, as he ran a hand through his short locks, and quietly inquired, "Have you questioned the pureblood families yet?"

"Yes, we are currently working on it," Haruka nodded, deciding which vital pieces would be the safest to reveal, "So far, there has yet been a viable suspect. I apologize for not having more useful information, Father."

"I cannot blame you, Haruka," the King admitted, resting his chin on top of his clasped hands, fixing his predatory gaze on his younger, gentler son, "This is a difficult assignment indeed. However, I have another task for you. You must correct your brother's failure by signing the treaty with the Hunter Society in his stead. Can I trust you with this?"

"Yes, Father," he replied simply.

"Good. I expect you to finish this before you return to the mansion," his father paused, and began again with a displeased, unsympathetic tone, "Your brother has been acting strangely as of late. His erratic behavior at the treaty signing was enough to prove that it would be unwise to trust him with vital assignments. As my second son, you are to take his place. This entails that you are expected to be present at certain meetings with the Hunter Society, human ambassadors from various countries, and other leaders as well as document signings. However, this may mean that there will be less time to spend at the mansion. Do you accept these responsibilities, Haruka?"

"…Yes, I accept them."

_**.**_

"What of Juuri-sama, Haruka?" Daisuke spoke in a hushed tone, his young and delicate visage bearing a troubled expression as his eyebrows knitted together. His warm breath caressed the chilly morning air, and radiant emerald eyes darted back and forth, cautious of what delicious pieces of information could be heard by unwelcome ears.

"I do not know, my friend," Haruka breathed softly, his vermilion lips set in a deep frown. "I can not afford to break the thread of a relationship I have managed to build up with my father, nor can I easily give up my prospects of marrying Juuri."

The Kuran prince sighed desolately, tapping a polished shoe on the cobblestone path and winced slightly as the bright flaming ball rose higher over the flat horizon, burning his vulnerable skin. "Perhaps a useful answer will come to me during the ride. Come, Daisuke. We must arrive at the Hunter Society before supper."

He stepped into the carriage, instructed the driver to stop at the Hunter Society's headquarters, and closed his eyes, allowing himself a few precious moments of much needed rest.

"Haruka…" Daisuke hesitantly parted his mouth in the tranquil silence, just as Haruka's dark orbs opened into narrowed, weary slits.

He lifted his head off the hard surface of the window frame, wild and unruly locks blocking his field of vision, and looked out the glassy panel, noticing he had only closed his eyes for mere minutes.

"What is it?" Haruka prompted, finding it difficult to keep the poisonous irritation out of his musical voice.

"There is a woman on the end of the street," Daisuke replied slowly, "She seems to be waiting for you."

_Akira._ Haruka sat up straighter, blinking back tired tears, and slid across the seat to peer out the opposite window.

The morning glow stung his lovely face and temporarily blinded him from the intensity of its radiance, but he could make out the delicate, hazy silhouette of a woman. As the carriage moved closer, Haruka began to make out certain features: her glossy brunette ringlets and the pale turquoise of her round, innocent eyes. She stood at the end of the paved road, transfixed on the advancing stagecoach, their eyes locked for a fraction of a second as it rolled past, and Haruka caught the faintest tilt of her pink, plump lips before they turned.

_She will come to love you as much as you dearly love her._

"Yes. She will," Haruka whispered in such a hushed voice that only he could hear the frail wisps of air.

* * *

_Disclaimer: VK does not, under any circumstance, belong to me._

_That was close. I really thought I wouldn't be able to be done before Christmas. Thank you, winter break. _

_Now, I feel there will be a controversy over whether Akira and Haruka are merely friends or something more along the lines of 'friends with benefits'. You may interpret it any way you like but know that Haruka is NOT 'cheating' on Juuri. The point was to contrast Rido's reckless behavior with Haruka's more controlled one. And it was also to compare how they both have changed over time. Thank you for understanding. :)_

_Anyway, I want this A/N to be relatively short so I'll just touch on one more thing. I'm terribly sorry for the horrible writing towards the last section. As you can probably tell, I was rushing and I don't write well under pressure. Also, I feel there was a lot more conversation in this chapter than any other, and it just made my head hurt writing all of it. I don't like conversations. They lack description._

_Haha, enough of my complaints. Happy Holidays everybody! Please keep on reading! :)_

_P.S. I'm sure I've mentioned this before...If the time span seems to be more than 2 weeks, thats probably because it is. Those two weeks were subject to change depending on how long the story was going to be. I will accurately calculate it after I'm done and make the necessary changes. Thanks again._

_Luna! God, I'm tired._


	9. Chapter 9: Dead and Decayed

Dead and Decayed – Chapter 9

_Juuri_

* * *

**Warning: Angst. Lots of Angst.**

* * *

For four days, Rido haunted her.

Since the discovery of his sinful affiliation with another woman, Juuri discovered herself in a certain corner of her chamber, legs pulled up against her chest, trembling from the lustful moans that plagued her thoughts. The thick veil that shrouded her brother in a golden light had been ripped away, leaving Juuri traumatized at Rido's twisted indecency, screaming silently as those cruel spirits tormented her. She remembered a younger Rido, who had been the center of her small, restricted world, as the epitome of saintly goodness and cursed herself for her childlike ignorance. It was like gathering the pieces of glittering glass of her childhood memories, the ragged edges of this new Rido tearing her fragile skin—a fragmented, unspoken promise. Thankfully, if she waited long enough, sleep would eventually envelope her in a fragile embrace, and her mind would feel at peace, even if for a few moments.

However, even in slumber, she was not liberated from those accursed thoughts.

Instead, Dream Rido stalked her subconscious, twisting sweet and wonderful things to be part of his sick game. It was like going to hell and back, as the black fire flicked its avaricious wisps across her burning skin with his saccharine voice whispering tauntingly in her ear. The air felt thick and heavy, its shaky arms wrapping around her neck, constricting her airways in an aggravatingly lackadaisical pace until she heard her lungs shriek for relief.

Dream Rido would be standing from afar, his lean frame under the shade of the swaying English oak, like a shadow haunting during a starless night, and yet, she could still somehow feel his breath tickling her pearly skin, laughing softly in her ear, reveling in her pain and agony.

She cried. Nobody cared.

She screamed. Nobody heard.

Juuri would often wake up with dried tears plastered to her flushed cheeks, her weary eyes glancing around blindly, still drifting subconsciously in mid-dream, consumed by the lingering demons.

She gradually grew weary from lack of proper sleep, and neither the youth bestowed upon her kind nor the creamy white of her smooth skin could completely obscure the deep, bruised rings that formed under her cold, empty orbs.

Sometimes, when the torrent of satanic whispers graciously allowed Juuri a moment of transient serenity, her thoughts drifted to Haruka, desperately wishing she could hear his silvery tongue tease and utter sweet words in her ear, and her heart would clenched painfully inside her chest. She had always preferred Rido to Haruka, as the latter had kept a cold, lengthy distance from her and regarded her with vacant, cryptic stares during their childhood, but lately, she felt her heart quiver strangely and hysterically at the thought of him. It was during those times that she felt safe, warm, and _happy_.

But then she would hear the _his_ pernicious laughter stroking the obsidian flames of her nightmare as the darkness unraveled Haruka's image—

—until Juuri couldn't see him, couldn't hear him, couldn't touch him.

Until nothing was left except her screams piercing the air.

_**.**_

As the months passed by like the flutter of ephemeral wings, the malevolent shadows began to consume Juuri from within, until tender and lighthearted feelings seemed like a long forgotten memory.

_**.**_

Juuri roused herself to a bleak consciousness.

She shifted wearily under the tangled white sheets clinging soothingly against the gentle curves of her slight, creamy body, pleading her to stay under their warm caresses a while longer. Her dull, mahogany orbs darted briefly to her window, flickering over the opalescent moon, as its pale brilliance was covered carelessly by the velvet drapery, and she sighed resolutely. She gently peeled the pristine sheets off her slender body, crumpling the masterfully woven Chinese silks in a pile at the edge of her bed, and strained herself to sit up, her dark, lustrous ringlets sliding fluidly against her back from the movement, the soles of her feet brushing over the polished wooden floors like placid lambs.

She let the cool night stroke her supple skin for a moment before stumbling across the glossy wood over to her mirror. As she ran a soft hairbrush through her auburn ringlets, her dark eyes continuously shifted towards the deep purple circles flourishing under them, and she distractedly brushed over the ugly mark with a thin finger.

Juuri sat there in the darkness, running the elastic bristles through her loose, shimmering curls, feeling the silken strands glide through the brush effortlessly.

She had not heard from Haruka in three months. The unpleasant dreams had ceased after a month's time, but the torrent of conflicting feelings she felt for him kept her mind awake until the sky glowed with the faint golden colors that marked daybreak. The more she thought, the more distraught she became, and the more she longed for Haruka to return presently.

_Haruka. _An odd sense of sadness engulfed her, causing her pale pink lips to curve downward into a small frown. Her beaten, ravaged heart tightened with excruciating force and the pit of her stomach felt sickeningly hollow. _What is wrong with me?_

Staring past her own weary reflection, Juuri saw a younger, untainted version of herself peering through the smooth looking glass with gleaming, inquisitive eyes and she let her mind immerse itself into another memory—her only source of respite against the demons lurking within her soul…

_**.**_

_Eight-years-old Juuri was sitting underneath the unyielding roots of an old willow tree. She could still faintly discern the gentle voice of her brother drifting to her ears as he counted dutifully to one hundred per her precise instructions. Her back leaned against the rough surface of the wood, feeling her pulse steady itself as the adrenaline ebbed out of her body. _

_She had decided to trek out further into the woods for a decent hiding spot since she knew Rido was aware of all her usual nooks and crannies. For him, it was only a matter of finding which one she had chosen—a relatively easy task. Despite his constant reassurance that he took the game seriously, she knew that he spent a great deal of time pretending to look behind rose bushes and tree trunks when he had already pinpointed her location. _

_Juuri carefully tucked in her slender legs then plucked a simple, crimson flower growing heartily beside her. She crushed the bud in her tiny palm, feeling the viscous nectar languidly weave itself between her delicate fingers as the velvety petals fell to the hard forest floor one by one—like shimmering droplets of blood. She rubbed the sticky substance over her pale arms, coating her pearly white skin in a thin sheen of yellow. Almost instantly, Juuri was plunged into the characteristic, saccharine scent, concealing her own alluring aroma as the pungent odor burned in her nostrils and fat, crystal tears reflexively welled up at the corners of her large orbs. _

_Hastily, she wiped the clear liquid on the corner of her pristine, white dress that stood in an unnatural and harsh contrast to the earthen ground. Her round eyes momentarily flickered towards the general direction she had come from. Speckles of sunlight permeated through the protective shield of leaves, dancing on her fair skin as she curled her toes and brushed against the rough, coarse ground beneath her. Overhead, she saw blue jays and robins glide across the immense blue of the sky, the tips of their wings almost grazing the silvery white clouds as they spread their sweet melodies to all those who waited for it with bated breath. The Kuran princess wondered if her brother realized by now that she had mischievously slipped away from his gentle, tender grasp and giggled softly at the thought of his stupefied expression._

_However, hide and seek naturally catered to a vampire's more primal instincts, so no matter where she hid, Juuri knew it would not be long before Rido determined her location. In this innocent game between siblings, he was the vicious predator and she, the frightened prey. Giving herself up to the inevitable end, Juuri rested her cheek against the smooth surface of her knees, her silken locks cascading in front of her field of vision like a serenely flowing waterfall, drowning her world in darkness as she allowed herself to be immersed in a light slumber._

_When she awoke, the sky was bleeding._

_The lovely scenery before her had turned into a treacherous and deadly war zone. She could feel the trees twisting together, bracing for the impending storm while sheltering fragile animals within their myriad of branches. Already, in the distance, Juuri could recognize the low rumble of thunder breaking free from its iron gates, and like a fetid monster, it snarled and snapped at harmless objects. The ferocious beast raked its long, sharp claws across the blackened sky and a lightning bolt stuck violently, leaving a bruising mark. It roared and thunder crashed. _

—_and Juuri screamed silently to herself._

_She was legitimately afraid of storms. She could vividly recall all those horrid nights when she rocked herself back and forth on the plush bed, trembling and staring into space, waiting for the scare to pass. The spacious window became an orifice for the ruthless lightning as it lit up the sinister sky, blinding her temporarily, scornfully. The thin walls allowed the violent thunder to echo continuously around her frightened form, and so she was forced to listen to the foul monster screech relentlessly in her sensitive ear. _

_Another bolt tore across the scorched page, creating an ugly, gaping scar in its wake. Juuri pulled her legs closer to her chest, whimpering pathetically as large droplets of clear water splattered carelessly on her pearly white skin and ran down strands of her glistening ringlets. The salty tears blurred her vision and stung painfully in her mahogany irises. _

_The tempest cruelly obscured her sense of time and direction. The trees that had appeared friendly in broad daylight now looked menacing and unrecognizable beneath the seared flesh of the sky. Brutally beaten and chained by the storm's more powerful force, the sun that had marked the length of day was now cleverly hidden away by her captors._

_With her child-like ignorance, Juuri reassured herself that it would not be long before her kind older brother discovered her hiding spot. But as the minutes were carelessly lifted away, Juuri's tender heart began to flutter uncertainly as her fearful eyes darted around blindly, searching fruitlessly and perhaps desperately for her savior._

_Suddenly, strong, sturdy arms enveloped her quivering body. They pulled her soothingly from under the twisted roots and Juuri cringed slightly when the harsh pitter-patter of the rain came in contact with her delicate skin. A coat was thrown over her wretched form and Juuri found herself cradled lovingly in those pale arms as she relished the warmth and safety the outerwear seemed to inject into her once-terrified soul._

_The young Kuran lifted her grateful eyes to meet her rescuer's face…_

_**.**_

—but instead, she found nothing. On the other side of the polished mirror, Juuri knitted her perfectly-arched brows, confusion and uncertainty softly lining her young visage. Placing the brush on her lavishly decorated dresser, she concentrated on that particular scene from her collection of memories, but no matter how much she willed the mysterious face to show itself, a hazy black shroud greeted her wasted efforts. As a last resort, Juuri closed her garnet orbs, her feathery lashes resting placidly against her skin, and delved inside her own mind, expanding her consciousness into every crevice. Nothing conscious or subconscious could hide from her. Her mind was exposed—fresh, pink, and naked—before her omniscient gaze. With a casual flick of her wrist, Juuri summoned the precious library she accumulated her memories in and extracted the desired strand of images, examining the moving pictures with detached interest until she neared the scene in question. But as her slim finger scrolled over to where the countenance she sought for would logically follow, there was nothing more than simple blank slide.

_Impossible._

While vampires possessed many enhancements beyond the reach of mere humans, they could not break the absolute ordinances that governed nature. Vampires could live for eons, but as all living things, they must eventually perish. They were not impervious to pain no matter how quickly their cells multiplied to heal a wound. Even their ethereal beauty had its minuscule flaws, though these defects were invisible to the human eye.

Similarly, memories could not be "erased", for things that have happened cannot be completely forgotten. They could become dusty and unclear from disuse or, with a vampire's interference, be sealed and locked away, but nothing ruled by nature's divine laws could untangle or rewind the past.

There was only one plausible explanation. Someone had been tampering with her beloved memories.

However, before Juuri could pursue her thoughts further, they were brutally torn away by a few light taps on her chamber door.

"Yes?" she prompted as drops of venomous irritation slipped into her otherwise melodic voice and she uttered a series of vulgar expletives under her breath.

"Lord Rido has returned to the mansion," the maid replied hesitantly, and Juuri felt a small shudder run dangerously down her curved spine, "He requests your immediate presence at his bed chamber, Lady Juuri."

She was pleased that the visible shaking in her elegant hands had not dripped into her sweet voice as well. "I will be there in a few moments."

When the maid's docile steps at last became a faint daydream, Juuri collapsed upon her dresser, her silky tresses spreading across the wooden surface like an oriental fan as her trembling hands clutched the sides of her arms to stop the violent tremors coursing through her body in a tidal wave. She felt her nails sink themselves into her naked skin and drops of clear liquid run across the bridge of her petite nose, splattering loudly on the even surface pressing against her cheek.

She sobbed quietly in the darkness and willed away the evil fiends clutching at the corners of her barren soul.

_**.**_

Blood. She smelled blood.

Juuri swallowed the bile that threatened to escape the confines of her throat as the enticing odor wrapped its vile tendrils around her thin neck and even when she held her breath, she could still taste the metallic scent on her tongue.

Her ashen fingers reached for the doorknob gleaming scornfully in front of her, but she faltered and took a step back. Juuri knew that no mattered how heightened her senses were, she could never be prepared for what lay beyond that threshold, but before she could build her resolve, a syrupy voice beckoned to her.

"Don't be shy, Juuri. Come in."

All at once, her defenses fell and a million memories rushed past her. Like prismatic diamonds, they sparkled in brilliant, iridescent colors—red, green, blue, gold—and displayed the images she had thought were dead and decayed.

She remembered the time Rido had given her a beautiful porcelain doll and the time he surprised her with a puppy on Christmas day. She remembered the days he would weave stories for her before bed and the moments they spent together playing in the garden. She remembered all the laughs, smiles, and happiness they had shared together.

Yearning welled up inside her and she was powerless against the crystal tears threatening to spill out of her glassy orbs, but Juuri knew it was useless. Those moments were over and like fallen petals, they could never bloom again.

She opened the door and witnessed a repulsive sight.

Almost at once, she could see his lanky figure sprawled languidly on a plush armchair. His silhouette seemed to blend into the darkness around him, the blackness lapping at his sides as a beast that waits obediently by its master. Several woman surrounded her brother, their skimpy dresses nearly torn off, their faces showing an ecstasy that explained the neatly defined puncture holes on the side of their necks. Her brother's heterochromia glowed unnaturally under the moonlight, inviting lustful creatures to indulge in the inviting and enthralling aroma and Juuri could faintly make out a small stream of the sinful liquid leaking from the corner of his stained lips before his pointed tongue licked it away.

Rido smiled delightfully and Juuri felt like throwing up.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Juuri." His breath slowly caressed the gelid air, low and charming as he curled an elegant finger, beckoning her to come closer.

Juuri stood her ground, but nonetheless felt the gentle tucking and soft whispers his power as a pureblood radiated. If she were a human, she would have already willingly thrown herself into his devastating clutch, intoxicated by the unspoken promises his voice exuded.

"You seem uneasy. Why don't you come over here and tell me what's wrong," he continued smoothly when she did not move.

_Dream Rido. _Her nightmare had become reality.

"I don't want to," Juuri said hastily, taking a step backwards, her physique tense and rigid as her mahogany eyes narrowed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That's no way to speak to your older brother, Juuri." He wagged his finger at her playfully and rose, closing the distance between them in three broad strides and grabbed her face roughly. "Haven't I told you that I hate disrespectful brats?"

She tried to pry his hand off of her jaw, but the grip was uncompromising and seemed to tighten the more she struggled. The blood pounded in her ears. "Let—me—go," she managed to spit out.

"Why?" he whispered sensually against her ear as his tongue flickered out to taste her deliciously silky skin, "So you can go running to that bastard, Haruka, again?"

Juuri whimpered pitifully and tried to speak but he cut her off, his voice suddenly lined with a hysterical anguish. "Why don't you love me anymore, Juuri? Why? What did I do to make you despise me so? Because I love you so much…"

His soft mouth drifted from her earlobe down to the side of her neck, leaving a trail of damp and sticky kisses as his lips parted and she could feel his sharp fangs prod her fragile skin. "So much that I wish to devour you, Juuri."

She shrieked and Rido suddenly let her go, laughing at her agony.

Juuri stumbled out of his room, clutching at her white dress as a never ending river of glimmering tears gushed down her traumatized face.

Ignoring the alarmed voices of the servants, Juuri ran until she was outside the heavy metal doors of the Kuran mansion.

But she could still feel his immoral touch, hear his pernicious laughter, experience the searing ache he left on her soul.

So she ran.

And ran.

And ran.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I never own anything that belongs to Hino-sempai._

_Oh god. It's been two years, hasn't it? There are no words to express the remorse I feel right now for neglecting this story._

_Real life has been keeping me extremely busy lately and I just don't have the time that I had two years ago to write. _

_But I promised myself when I started this story that I wouldn't drop it under any circumstances. So here I am, with the next chapter, two years later._

_I hope my writing style hasn't changed. Again. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It's so damn angsty. But when I wrote the warning, I really meant it. From here one out, there will be super angst in probably every chapter. Get ready._

_Thank you so much to anybody and everybody who still reads this series. I cannot express my gratitude enough: your reviews and encouraging words are what keep me motivated. _

_Please R it would warm my heart. Well, adieu for now._

_Luna._


End file.
